Enough is Enough
by Kuroi-Yasha
Summary: What is left to live for? She has left him for another. Yet by accident he is sent down the well. Forced to school by Mrs. Higurashi, will Inuyasha survive in the strange world? Or will he find the strange era to be too much? Inu Azumanga CrossOver.
1. Why?

**Kuroi-Yasha: Hello all my happy little people. Yes, it is I, and I'm back with another of my bizzare stories, though to be fair Can't Go On... wasn't bizzre it was just sad (As in tragic not pathetic). Anyway here's something I haven't seen done and I'm not sure I can make it work, but its never stopped me before. Its an Inuyasha X Azumanga Cross-over. It might have been done, but I personaly haven't seen one. Well, I'm gonna give it my best and hope that it comes out for the best.**

_**Enough Is Enough By: Kuroi-Yasha**_

_**Chapter 1: Why?**_

Inuyasha sighed as he crawled out of the well (Quite literally). The moment he landed on the floor of the shrine a puddle of blood began to surround him, '_Why?'_ He asked himself, _'What did I do to make her betray me like that?'_ Inuyasha groaned as he rose to his feet, slowly he opened the door to the shrine as he began for Kagome's former home. He had just reached the door when it opened for him, there stood Kagome's mother, "Why, Inuyasha! What a surprise! Kagome isn't here we thought she was with you back in the..." She stopped when Inuyasha collapsed at her feet from blood loss. Inuyasha's vision began to go black and the last he saw was Mrs. Higurashi's figure as she rushed franticly trying to keep him alive, _'Why bother?'_ Was the last thing that came to his mind as the darkness consumed him.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha growled as he followed Kagome's scent, "Damn that stubborn bitch. I told her to stay with the others and what's the first thing she does? She fucking leaves! When I get my hands on her I'm gonna..." But Inuyasha stopped in mid sentance/threat as another scent mixed with Kagome's. Inuyasha couldn't help the growl that escaped him, "Koga..." Without thinking he took of in the direction of the scents. "I'll Kill him. If he's so much as touched her I'll shove the tetsusaiga so far up his ass that he'll..." but again he was forced to stop in mid sentance. The sight before him was not what he'd expected. Not only was Koga touching her, he was fucking kissing her! And to make matters worse she was enjoying it! That did it for Inuyasha as he tore through the forest, "What the hell is this all about Kagome!" He yelled as she quickly jumped from Koga's arms. "I-I-INUYASHA! Its not...Its not what you think!" Inuyasha spat as he looked at her, "Oh really? It looked to me like he was fucking kissing you and you were fucking enjoying it! I MEAN WHAT THE FUCK KAGOME!" Koga seemed to think that this was a good time to tell Inuyasha his little secret. "OI! DOG-SHIT!" Inuyasha turned in his direction, "What do you want ya filthy wolf!" Koga bristled at the insult but none the less remained calm, "Just wanted you to know that Kagome is officially my woman now. Isn't that right **mate**?" Stressing the final word. Inuyasha couldn't help the shock that must have been visable on his features. _

_"Bullshit. Kagome would neve..."_

_"Its true."_

_Inuyasha's mouth stood agape. There she'd confessed that she, the one person that he loved more than his life had just confessed to agrreing to mate with his greatest (Sadly) rival. Inuyasha couldn't, no, he wouldn't accept this! "Kagome isn't mating with you." Koga frowned at this, "And why not?" Inuyasha snarled as he lunged at Koga, "Because you can't mate with something that isn't alive!" Koga wasn't expecting such a sudden attack. Before he could dodge Inuyasha dilivered a swift puch to Koga's left rib, as Koga stumbled from the blow Inuyasha took the advantage to quickly punch him in both the left and right side of Koga's face. Stumbling back Koga just managed to avoid the left hook that Inuyasha threw. Quickly he swept his feet out under him. As Inuyasha fell Koga used the momentum of the movent to deliver a kick to Inuyasha's lower torso effectively winding the hanyou. _

_As Inuyasha struggled to regain his breath and his composure Koga took the opportunity to knock the defenceless hanyou around a few more times with quick but fierce kicks. Inuyasha began to cough out blood as he impacted with the base of a tree. Rising to his feet he managed to roll out of the way just in time to avoid the deathblow that Koga had aimed at his head. It seemed it was Inuyasha's lucky day, because as soon as Koga's foot impacted with the tree, his foot became stuck. Struggling to remove his limb from the tree Inuyasha saw his chance to finish the fight. Drawing the tetsusaiga as it transformed into the gleaming fang that once belonged to his father. Raising it above his head he began searching for the winds that would allow him to use the windscar. "Now you die wolf-shit!" Inuyasha roared as he found the winds that would allow him to use the destructive blades of light, _

_"KAZE NO KIZ..."_

_"NOOOOO!"_

_Came Kagome's cry as a sharp pain errupted through Inuyasha's stomach. Stumbling slightly Inuyasha looked down at his stomach and let out a small cry of surprise at the arrow that was currently impaled through his stomach. Inuyasha grimmaced slightly as he took a few steps back, he turned to Kagome, "K-Kagome...why?" She never got to answer though as a sudden kick to his back sent him flying. Turning in mid air he managed to slow his fall, but he could not avoid the violent impact that resulted with him crashing into the base of the well that linked both the Sengoku Jidai and Kagome's modern day Edo. Inuyasha let out a yell of pain as he felt something begin to pull at the arrow that was lodged in his stomach. _

_He opened his eyes to see Koga, but closed them slightly when Koga's foot began to put pressure on his windpipe as Koga gave one more fierce pull that dislodged the arrow. Inuyasha's scream of pain filled the air, but Koga quickly silenced him by wrapping his clawed hands around his neck. "This is where it ends dog-shit...SEE YOU IN HELL!" he growled as he raised his claws to end the fight and Inuyasha's life. Inuyasha couldn't even find the strength to resist and merely closed his eyes awiting the claws that would end his life, "Hiraikotsu!" Inuyasha could feel the air come back into his lungs as Koga released his grip on Inuyasha's neck. Yet he was powerless to prevent his fall into the well. He looked up just in time to see Shippo's crying face and his cry of Inuyasha's name as the well opened up and allowed him to cross over to the land that he knew not of._

_End Flashback_

Inuyasha opened his eyes to find that he was in a white pastel room. Soon the smell of the things that Kagome had called "Anty-Biyotycs" he rose to a sitting position, but immediately regreted it as a sharp pain shot through his lower abdomen. Looking around he noticed that it was now night, and there sleeping on a chair beside his bed was Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome's younger brother Sota. He was about to rise from the bed, but the sudden movement must have woken Sota because he opened his eyes and looked around somewhat dazedly before focusing on Inuyasha, "Oh your awake Inuyasha. Mom, wake up! No I'm fine, yes, MOM I'M FINE! Its Inuyasha you should be worried about!" Mrs. Higurashi after being awoken quite rudely turned her eyes to Inuyasha, "You gave us quite a scare Inuyasha. Are you felling better?" Inuyasha nodded as he looked around the room, "Where am I?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled at his question, "Your in a hospital, its a place were you bring the sick or wounded people." She added hastly opon notacing his confused look.

Inuyasha nodded not really understanding but this was one of those time when it was best to pretend he knew what she was talking about. "Listen...I'm sorry for any trouble I might have caused you, I should be going..." Mrs. Higurashi moved so quickly Inuyasha was tempted to believe that she possed some demon blood, as she shoved him back onto the bed that he had just atempted to rise from. She shook her head disaprovingly, "Oh no you don't young man," Inuyasha resisted the urge to scoff. Truth be told he was a good 20 years older than her, "You gave us a real scare and your staying here until the doctor tells us its safe for you to be released."

Inuyasha gave her a look, but immediately regreted it as Mrs. Higurashi pulled his ear rather roughly, "And don't give me that look." Inuyasha could hear snickering comming from his side, oh how he longed to get his hands on the childs neck, no one, no one laughed at him! Inuyasha sighed in relief when she released his ear, "Which reminds me, I told the doctor that your ears where a...uh...well, I told him they were a deformality." That was the final straw for Inuyasha, "YOU WHAT!" He also regretted this as she seased his ear yet again and pulled slightly harder. "Don't raise your voice at me young man!" Inuyasha continued to growl softly but submitted, something about her made him want to think twice about talking back. Satisfied she released his ear turning to him she gave him a questioning look, "So Inuyasha, what kind of demon attacked you this time?" Inuyasha looked away for her at the question, "...A wolf demon..." Mrs. Higurashi raised her eyebrow,

"Is Kagome alright?"

"Inuyasha? Is Kagome alright?"

"INUYASHA ANSWER ME!"

"YES! SHE'S FINE! WHY SHOULDN'T SHE?"

"Well, its just that...if your injuries were this bad...and your half demon..."

"She's fine. The one that attacks isn't usually the one that gets hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha?"

"...Nothing, just forget about it."

Then it dawned on her, "No...Its not possible...Not Kagome..." Inuyasha didn't answer, but he didn't answer either. Souta was confused, "Mom what are..." He watched as his mother fell to her knees and began crying. Without a secon thought he rushed to her side, "Mom?" He turned to inuyasha, "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha sighed as he dropped his head, "It...it was your sister." Sota's eyes widdened, "But...But you said...the wolf!" Inuyasha laughed a humorless laugh, "Yes, it was the damn wolf, but it was your sister's arrow that nearly killed me." Mrs. Higurashi, who had managed to stop her crying somewhat posed the question that they were all wondering, "Why!" Inuyasha sighed as he looked out of the window at the full moon, "I wish I knew."

**Kuroi-Yasha: Well, there we go, chapter 1. Its pretty much along the lines of Can't Go On, but it will be completly different. For one, this story will be comedy, and yes, it will have angst. I guess your wondering how is it possible to have comedy and angst? well I don't know either, but I'll make it work. I'm sorry I didn't put comedy in this chapter but I can't put comedy in the first chapter cause the first one is the explination. Next chapter will be introducing the characters from AzuManga. Yes, it started off somewhat angsty and depressing, but it will become a comedy by the begining of chapter 3 at the latest when both anime's meet. Until then, this is Kuroi-Yasha, signing out.**


	2. Are They Real!

**Kuroi-Yasha: Yes, I'm back with chapter 2 of this hopefully great story. Ok, now comes the introduction of the Azumanga cast. So without further ado.**

**Disclamer: Oh I forgot to add this, I don't own anyone from the Inuyasha or Azumanga cast. I do however own the entire manga collection of Azumanga and 5 Inuyasha cast Plushies.**

_**Enough is Enough** By:**Kuroi-Yasha**_

_Chapter 2: **Are they real!**_

The soft chime of the bell that signaled the beggining of classes rung throught the building known only as Azumanga High. Looking out the window a young, but very well endowled, woman sat at her desk looking out the window as her teacher came into view scurring to get to the class before she was caught by the assistant principle. "Yukari's comming." She said it so softly if her friends weren't use to it, it would have been believed that the woman had said nothing. Gathering her group of friends looked out the window and the second smallest girl errupted in laughter, "BWAHAHA! Look at her run! OH LOOK! ITS THE ASSISTANT PRINCIPLE! BWAHAHAHA! LOOK AT HER SQUIRM!" The other let out sighs at her behavior, "Hey numbnut! Shut up!" Sakaki sighed inwardly at the voice of one of her few friends and Rival, or so she said, Kagura. Though her relief lasted but a moment as the two women began to bicker back and forth as to who and or why the other was the bigger idiot. In the end Tomo submited to defeat by shouting "SHUT UP!" at Kagura, therehence ending the fight. With a clear smirk of satisfaction on her face turned back to her conversation with Chiyo-chan.

It was only when all conversations got back to normal that she noticed someone was missing. Standing she began to look around, Chiyo-chan was the one that noticed Sakaki's movements, "Is something the matter Sakaki-san?" Sakaki sighed softly as she sat back down, "She's not here." The group looked around, and only then did they notice that the new student by the name of Higurashi, Kagome was absent for the fifth day in a row, "Oh wow, she's not here again! I'm surprised she hasn't been dropped from the class." Chiyo, who seemed the be the expert spoke up, "Well, actually. If I'm correct in remembering, Ms. Yukari said that Kagome-chan had been absent from her middle school, for more than months at a time. I'm guessing this is one of those times." Sakaki nodded as she looked back out the window. Yukari was gone. Sure enough seceonds later a very pissed of Yukari walked through the door, "Alright you little brats shut up and sit down!" Not wanting to anger their teacher more than necessary everyone tooke their seats, even Tomo did as told, though one could have sworn that she said something like, "Crabby ass, ain't our fault you overslept again." Kagura snickered and Yomi rolled her eyes. "Sakaki!" Startled by the sudden call of her name Sakaki shot out of her seat and was on her feet in an instant, "Y-yes Yukari-sama?" a light blush staining her cheeks at her instantanious reaction, "The maggot...I mean the assistant principle wants to see you." A flash of fear crossed Sakaki's features _'What did I do? Maybe its against school rules to touch cats. Or maybe its against the rules to carry a Necoconeco in your pack...'_ Nonetheless Sakaki nodded as she left the class in search of the mago...assistant principles office. Ten minutes later Sakaki entered the office room.

"Hello, are you Sakaki?" Sakaki nodded at the young secretary, "The assistant priciple is waiting for you." Nodding slightly Sakaki entered the office of the assistant principle. Inside at his desk sat a middle aged, fat, balding man. "Oh, I assume your Ms. Sakaki?" Sakaki mearly nodded as the A.P. (Assitant Principle) motioned to the seat in fron of his desk, "Ms. Sakaki, as you are aware a student in your class by the name of Higurashi, Kagome has been absent from school for the last five days. Apparently she has a history of this dating back to last year where she was absent for months at a time, its a miracle she passed." Sakaki mearly listened, not knowing what to say ond only nodding every so often to indicate she was listening, "If I am correct you live by the Higurashi estate?" Sakaki nooded, indeed the Higurashi family shrine was about two blocks from her residence. She'd been over many times, but had never know that the young girl that lived there would be joining them in the future. "Good, Ms.Sakaki, I'd like to ask you to pay a visit to the Shrine and see if Ms. Higurashi is indeed ailing and or out of the country. Can you do this?" Sakaki thought about it for a second, the shrine was a bit from her way home, so it wouldn't be a problem of time or distance, plus it was the A.P. she was sure she didn't have many choices. "Yes." Her answer was short and somewhat reluctant, but the A.P. smiled none the less, "Thank you Ms. Sakaki, you may return to class now. Oh!" He said just as Sakaki was leaving, "And tell Ms. Tanazaki I'd like to see her in my office after school." Sakaki nodded and left the office. Yukari wasn't going to be happy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride from the hospital had been uneventful. Much to his protests Inuyasha was made to ride in the car. It was bad enough he'd had to stay at the "Hospytal" for two whole days, but now he was stuck in a contraption that made alot of noise, smelled bad, and had no apparent sorce of motion. Soon enough they pulled into the driveway at the Higurashi shrine, the moment the car stopped Inuyasha was the first one out, an incredible feat because he was in the backseat, and there was only two doors from which one could exit. Slightly nauseous from the fumes of the strange vehicle Inuyasha made his way up the steps. He waited at the top for the others to reach him before continuing further, he stopped right outside the well house, "Inuyasha." Turning he came face to face with a near-tears Mrs. Higurashi, "Yeah, what?" He tried to make his voice sound gruff and uncaring, but the tears in her eyes caused his voice to lose its intimidation and come out a bit higher than usual, "Its just that...well your going back right?" Inuyasha nodded, not entirely trusting his voice, "Then that means you'll run into Kagome and..." Inuyasha stopped he rbefore she could continue,

"Mrs. Higurashi..."

"Yuki."

"Uh right. Yuki, as much as I'd love to see Kagome dead before my feet for what she did to me. No, let me finish." He stopped her just as she was about to interupt, "I know that you love her, and seeing as how you did help me instead of letting me die like I should have. I will bring her back to you alive. She will no longer be needed back there to complete the shard hunt." Yuki Higurashi smiled as she wipped her eyes with a tissue. Before Inuyasha could react she embraced him, "Thank you." Unsure of how he should act Inuyasha just allowed himself to be held, he had to admit it felt good. He hadn't had such a heart felt moment since his mother...

Breaking off the thought Inuyasha stepped back slightly to ask Mrs. Higurashi to let go, she released him and hastenly apologized, "I-I'm Sorry Inuyasha its just that..." Inuyasha just nodded. Turning he opened the well house and gave Mrs. Higurashi a breaf smile before closing the door. Sighing heavily Inuyasha walked to the well, jumping onto the lip of the well he looked back, he could tell she was still there. _'I made a promise, and I intend to keep it.'_ Jumping into the well Inuyasha prepared himself for the well to open up and allow him access. It never happened.

----------------------------------

Sakaki sighed as she walked towards the Higurashi shrine, Chiyo-chan and Kagura had offered to come with her, but she declined. It was her responcibility and she didn't want to be a nusance apon the few friends she had. Turning the corner she heard it. At first she belived it was nothing more than the wind, but then she realized there was no wind, it was a calm, dry day in summer. "Grrrr." She heard it again, an almost canine like growl. Soon however it was joined by several hisses. _'That's no dog.'_ Sure enough, not a moment later a small ball of fur launched itself at her. She wasn't fast enough and let out a gasp of pain as it hit her surprisingly hard in the lower ribs. Stumbling back she saw a cat. "No...not you..." But she knew it was. Its shinny yet coarse black fur, its unmistakable sharp teeth and its head that was almost too large for its body. The cat from hell...the bitting cat. "_MEEOOWW"_ It cried out almost as if calling for an air srtike. Sure enough moments later tens opon hundreds of cats began their relentless attack on her. She knew she had no chance of winning against them, so before they could decend upon her completly she took off in the direction of the shrine. _'if I can make it to the shrine, I'm pretty sure they'll leave me alone.'_ It was a big maybe, but it was her only option. No sooner did she reach the steps that the cats stopped. She wasn't sure why, but then the cats began to tremble and took off in different directions, "**YOU DID WHAT!"** The voice was so loud and violent sounding that she would be surprised if people in Osaka didn't her him. Common sence told her to run, but as the saying goes, "One does what common sence opposes." and began her slow trek up the stairs.

-------------------------

Inuyasha was beyond pissed. Not only had be been unable to get through the well, but now he was faced with an even worse prospective. "Your sending me to what?" Yuki Higurashi calmly sipped her tea as Inuyasha's near violent anger mearly phased through her. Sighing she put her tea down, "Your going to school Inuyasha." Inuyasha had heard that name before, "Skool...That's the place were 'She' was always going to take her test isn't it?" Yuki frowned at the term 'she', but nodded at his answer, "Yes, I'm glad your familiar with the place, it'll make the prosses a lot more fast." Inuyasha could only stare agastly at the woman before him, who was she to tell him what to do? As though she could read his mind she answered, "Listen Inuyasha, the well is closed. You cannot go back to your time, so the best thing to do would be to go to school and attempt to get an education." Inuyasha scoffed as he walked to the window, "And _why_ would I want an 'Edeucation'?" Yuki sighed as she stirred her tea, "Because Inuyasha, in this time you cannot get a decent employment if you do not posses an education. And without a employment you cannot have money, and without money you can't have food, shelter, or clothing." Inuyasha scoffed louder at her listing of trivialities, "Keh, I don't need shelter, as long as there's a tree that's all I need. As for food I can hunt, and my fire-rat hamaka and hiori clean and repair themselves. Got anymore complications?" Yuki sighed as she considered adding some sake to her tea, "Yes, actually everything you have just said is a complication." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and was about to respond but Mrs. Higurashi spoke fist, "for starters, if you get caught in a tree by the police they will believe you to be a bum and they will attempt to arrest you. Next, hunting is illegal exept during hunting season, and even for that you need a permit. And lastly those clothes are about five centuries out of fashion. No one, and I mean no one wears clothes like that...well, actually with the exception of those theater actors no one wears them. Anymore smart solutions?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as she easily shot down all his ideas. After a few seconds of silence Yuki Higurashi was sure she'd won the little argument and again spoke, "Listen Inuyasha. I will allow you to live here. There is a spare bedroom downstairs, it might be a bit dusty, but it will do. I'm sure Sota will be ecstatic to discover that his idol will be living here. I have decided to enroll you in the school that Kagome was suppost to attend, I'm sure that they will belive that she went to America and I think they might allow you to take her place." Inuyasha listened to all this, "I don't want to be a burden." Yuki Higurashi smiled at his responce, "You are no such thing Inuyasha. Now I think I can get in contact with a friend who can arrage for you to become a _legal_ member of society." Inuyasha raised his eyebrows again, "What do you mean 'legal'?" Yuki motioned for him to have a seat, not having much choice he took the indicated seat and waited for her to resume speaking. "Well Inuyasha, in this era people are given a name and identification number so to speak. It is to ensure that the person is who they saw they are and not an imposter. But as you are not from this era you do not have a identification number. this is where my friend comes into play, I'm sure she could creat a whole life for you. So to speak." Inuyasha nodded, again he didn't really understand but he relied on the thought that Mrs. Higurashi knew what she was talking about. "Good, then tomorrow we shall go and get you some school supplies. You do know how to read, write, correct speaking and manners?" Inuyasha hesitantly nodded, his mother had taught him, but he hadn't used them in so long that he might not remember, "Alright, then I'll get Sota to teach you about the newest things in this era and how to use the bathroom, how to dress and so on. Any questions?" Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, do I have to?" Yuki Higurashi laughed as she stood and began to leave, "Yes Inuyasha. I'm afraid you do. Anything else?"He thought for a moment, "What's the name of the school?" Yuki though for a moment before answering, "Azumanga High." with that she left the room and headed upstairs. Inuyasha scoffed and left the room as well. His head was hurting from trying to comprehend all that just been explained to him. Stepping through the living room and over the slepping fat ball of fur know as Buyo he made his way to the door. What he found on the other side was not what he expected.

-----------------------------------------------

Sakaki reached the top of the stairs and took a quick look around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, yet she was sure that the yell had come from up here. She noticed that the door to the well house was open, walking to it she saw nothing so closed the door. Again she glance around the grounds searching for something that would give the explanation for the yell she heard. Sighing she gave up and decided to do what she should have done in the first place. She walked to the door of the house and was about to knock when the door opened, what she saw was not at all what she'd been expecting.

-----------------------------------------------

(Inuyasha)

_A girl._ But not just any girl. A very attractive, very well figured girl. She was just a bit shorter than he was by about a couple of inches. Yet her hair was about a good foot longer than his and was a beautiful raven colour. Her eyes were also very beautiful and rare steel gray. And her scent, she smelt of freshly blossomed Sakura's. But was really caught his attention was the pair of enormous breast. Despite what his mind told him he was unable to look away and could only focus on the pair of gigantic boobs a mear foot away. Before he could stop himself he asked...

-----------------------------------------------

(Sakaki)

_A boy._ A very handsome boy. He was slightly taller than she was by a few inches. His hair was shorter than hers but was the most exotic white and silver she'd ever seen. His eyes, she'd never seen such eyes. They appeared to be made of molten gold. She'd seen amber eyes, but these were just nothing short of amazing. But all those paled in comparasen to what she saw next. There on top of his head rested a pair of white, fluffy, triangular dog-ears. As if testing her belief of whether they were real or not they twitched. Not moved or swayed, but twitched. Before she could stop herself she asked...

------------------------------------------------

(Normal POV)

"Are they real!" They both asked in unison. Inuyasha was confused about her question for a moment before he realized that she meant his ears. Before he could answer however a sharp pain filled through his body as a hand met his cheek. Looking up he saw Sakaki blushing a deep red and placing her arms around her enormous breasts. "OF COARSE THEY ARE!" They both yelled at the same time. Just before an argument could break out Mrs. Higurashi arrived on the scene, "What's going on here?" Inuyasha scoffed as he walked past Sakaki, "Bitch." he growled at her, just loud enough for her to hear. Before Sakaki could rspond he was gone. Yuki Higurashi sighed as she watched Inuyasha jump into the branches of the Goshinboku, "Never mind him dear. Is there something I can help you with?" Turning away from the place the arrogant, yet handsome, boy had been she tuned back to the woman she came to see, "Yes, my name is Sakaki Mikoto and I have come here in the wishes of the Assistant Principle of Azumanga High..." Inuyasha listened from his hiding place up in the branches of the Goshinboku, "So her names Sakaki eh? Keh, I guess school won't be so bad after all."

-----------------------------------

**KuroiYasha: Well, there we go! Wow, six whole pages. I think that might be a record for one of my chapters that did not include song lyrics. Anyway, next chapter will be some shopping in which he will meet some more of the Azumanga cast as well as a few 'old' friends. Until then Review!**

**Oh, I forgot, A thank you section for all those that reviewed. Only three, but hey your the tree best people in the world.**

Emi-Ogawa: **Again you are my most faithful and most appreciated reviewer. Check your mail. See ya later love.**

Atropa13: **Well, I'm glad that you believe that this can yet be a very good story. I do try to make them the best that they can be so that comment was well appreciated.**

Shadow Prince Asce:** Well, thank god the story keeps you intrested, cause I'm writting on WordPad, so I got no spell check. Yes, my authoring skills save my ass yet again. Thanks for your review.**

**Thanks to all those good people. PS: If you don't want to be mentioned here, just tell me in your review.**


	3. If I were a Slug

**Kuroi-Yasha: Hello all my happy little people! I'm back with my newest installment of Enough is Enough, I'd like to thank all the people that reviewed and gave their support, thank you all, as usual questions and comments will be answered at the bottom of the page. So without further ado, here's Chapter 3!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, for the record I do NOT own the Inuyasha or the Azumanga cast. So bite me.**

_**Enough is Enough**_

**Chapter 3: If I were a slug.**

The mall was crowded and noisy as always on a weekend. People, mainly teenagers, wandered about the mall, looking through clothing stores, sporting goods, and occasionally giggling uncontrollably when a cute guy looked their way. You guessed it, girls ruled this mall. Though not literally, it might as well have been. More than fifty percent of the people were young women, among these was two specific women. Kagura Koshinaka sighed as she walked through the mall. Of all the people she had asked to come with her, only one of them was available and it just so happened to be, "Hey, Kagura. Wha'cha doing?" You guessed it, Osaka. Though she had nothing against the girl in question, she just couldn't believe that she was stuck the whole day with Osaka, who just for the record, was not one for intelligent conversation.

With great regret she walked over to where Osaka stood waiting for her, being nearly trampled by the crowd grouping around the newly opened clothing store, "Come on Osaka," She grumbled as she grabbed the girl by the arm and led her away, "We might as well go see what all the fuss is about." Osaka said nothing but merely allowed herself to be led away by the taller woman's grip as they disappeared into the crowd.

(For the Record, this is Kagura from Azumanga, not from Inuyasha.)

---------------------------------------------------------------

The basement was dark, though he could have the light on, he preferred the darkness. Not there was much to do in the darkness, but there was no more to do in the light, so he might as well go with the one that made his eyes hurt less. Even though he preferred the dark he left the door open so that the light from upstairs cut through the darkness like a hot knife through butter. It had taken a good portion of the week to make the basement suitable for human, er, demon life. Which also proved to be a time when demonic blood showed its downside. Due to the dust that rose from every step one took Inuyasha was unable to help much with the cleaning. Luckily Yuki and Souta were able to clear out most of the dust so Inuyasha was able to come down and help move all the boxes that were too big for Yuki and too heavy for Souta. And even then Inuyasha was forced to stop every now and then due to a sudden sneeze. Finally four days after they had begun the basement was clean. Bare, but at least inhabitable for life forms that did not crawl on four or more legs. A small bed rested with its side to the wall at the farthest corner. Across from it was a small desk and chair that was meant for studying, he already knew that that would remain unused.

Sitting on the bed Inuyasha reflected on all that had happened in the past few days, how he longed for a window. But with being below the ground and what not, the prospect of a window was less than zero. leaning back against the wall Inuyasha idlely played with the new locket around his neck, it was a present from Mrs...Yuki. He thought about what had happened not long ago.

_---Flashback---_

_Inuyasha growled as he wiped his nose with the sleeve of his haiori for what seemed the hundredth time that hour. Souta snickered in the background, apparently he found the aspect of his hero being allergic to dust oddly hilarious, this, much like everything else about the new era only served to infuriate him as he took a menacing step towards the young boy. Knowing that staying would only result in a couple of painful lumps to match the ones he got yesterday he hightailed it out of the basement, nearly bowling over his own mother in his haste to get out of range of the hanyou's claws.Yuki merely smiled at him, as she walked down the steps. Inuyasha scoffed at her knowing smile, yet he couldn't resist the cocky smirk that appeared on his face, "Inuyasha could you come here a minute?" He made a big show of rolling his eyes, letting go an exasperated sigh and slowly walking to where she stood at the foot of the stairs. "What?" He growled making his voice as gruff and uncaring as possible, to which she just smiled, completely killing his fiasco of gruff uncaring ness and indifference. She pulled out of an envelope a stack of papers as well as a couple of ID's with blank spaces for the photo's, "As promised, I contacted my friend at work and called in a personal favor. It took quite some convincing, but eventually got it done, so here you are." She handed him the papers and ID's, "For convenience I let you keep your first name, however I had to submit a last name seeing as how you never gave me one, I hope that's alright." he merely nodded, he didn't know his last name, and frankly he didn't care much anymore, "Great, from now on you'll be known as Inuyasha Higurashi." He looked up at her startled by the information, "H-H-Higurashi? But..." Yuki merely shook her head, "Don't worry about it, I listed you as my adoptive son." Inuyasha was at a loss of words, he rarely, if ever, lost his composure, but now was one of those times. Yuki studied his face carefully, on it appeared, though only briefly, surprise, excitement, anger, fear and joy. But his voice was what threw her off, "I don't deserve this."_

_His tone was so plain, so detached that she could have sworn she was talking to a robot if it weren't for her knowing it was indeed the real Inuyasha. " what do you mean?" Inuyasha could only shake his head as he turned his back to her, "I'm a hanyou I don't deserve any of this...this kindness, compassion, understanding. hell, I don't even deserve to live."_

_"But wha..."_

_"You don't understand. I mean how could you? You didn't grow up being hated by everyone just because you were different. I was shunned for blood that I had no fault belonging to. Even animals loathed me, I couldn't go outside the castle grounds for fear of attack of the many wolves and wild dogs. The only person that loved me was my mother, and then she too was taken away from me. I was on my own at the age of four. Everyday was a struggle for survival. I went days, weeks, sometimes months without a meal. Constantly hunted by youkai and human alike, I had rare moments of peace. Always running, stealing scraps of food from human villages just to survive. And when I was caught I was beaten to the brink of death, then thrown from the village. Finally at the age of sixteen my body stopped growing and I was able to live in peace for a couple of years. Then I met her._

_"Kikyo, the miko entrusted to protecting the fabled jewel, the Shikon no Tama. From rumors I got off demons just before I killed them I was able to track the jewel to a village not far from where I resided. Like many before me I attempted to steal the Shikon for my own selfish purposes. And also like many others I was thwarted by the miko, yet I was different. All the other demons she killed without a second glance. Yet every time I attempted to steal the jewel all she did was pin my clothes to a tree so that I was unable to move and merely tell me to forget about taking the jewel. As time went by I continued to make attempts at swiping jewel, but never actually succeeding. Eventually I grew attached to the miko, and began to follow her wherever she went. Finally after about a year of tailing her I discovered I wasn't attached to the miko. I was in love with her. She also confessed she felt the same way about me. I finally felt that life was going right for a change. But, I guess what they say about hanyou's is true, we really are as stupid, as we are worthless." _

_Yuki was shocked, she had come here to give Inuyasha his documents, and a gift, and she was rewarded with frightening and horrible insight on his past. Then his last words dawned on her, and her look of shock was replaced with a frown and before she knew it instinct took over. A sharp pain shot through Inuyasha's cheek yet again as Yuki's hand connected with it in a violent collision of flesh. Before long though, his other cheek was in similar pain, she had struck him again! But she wasn't finished, she struck him again, and again. Inuyasha reeled back slightly, stunned that someone, especially a human woman would have the audacity to lay a hand on him. He could tell he must have said something wrong, because she was trembling in silent anger, but what? Every word he'd said was true. "Now...you...listen here...young man," Her voice trembled with suppressed anger and restrained fury, "just because you are half-demon doesn't mean your weak, pathetic or stupid. While it is true that you are at often times reckless and idiotic you are in no way less of a man...uh, demon, whatever. In fact in this era you are better than most human men, at least you haven't impregnated anyone...have you?" Inuyasha could feel the heat rising to his face before he bellowed out a undignified "NO!" Merely nodding her head she kept on as if the question had never happened, "and don't you ever let me hear you say such things about yourself ever again."_

_"But they're all true!" (Slap)_

_"I don't care if they are or not or I swear Inuyasha...I'll...I'll...I'll ground you!"_

_Inuyasha couldn't help but falling to the ground, "G-g-ground me! How is that a threat!" Yuki however didn't seem phased as she continued to glare at him._

_"You'll see in due time. Now promise me."_

_"But I..."_

_"Promise me."_

_"I can't..."_

_"Promise me!"_

_"For fucks sake..."_

_"Promise me Inuyasha!"_

_"FINE! I FUCKING PROMISE!"_

_It took a while for Yuki to be satisfied by Inuyasha's response, and after having him promise a couple more times she let the subject drop as if it'd never happened. Suddenly the smile returned to her face as she remembered what she'd come for, pulling out a locket from her pocket she handed it to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, this is for you." Inuyasha gave the locket a weary look, but took it none the less. After a couple of seconds of examining it Yuki began to grow impatient, "Well, put it on." Inuyasha looked up and gave her a look that clearly stated "You gotta be kidding right?" But Yuki either didn't see the look, or chose not to acknowledge it, "Well, what are you waiting for?" Inuyasha was about to tell her he was waiting for hell to freeze over, but chose against it. Grudgingly he slipped the locket over his head and adjusted it around his neck and below his rosary. Just as he let go of the locket a wave of what could only be described as jumping into the lake in winter coursed through his body electing a involuntary shiver. He looked up at Yuki and saw that her smile had increased, "So it does work." He was about to ask what worked when Yuki ushered him to the bathroom. Resisting slightly Inuyasha turned his head to look at her when she twisted his head back so that he could at his reflection in the mirror. He couldn't believe it. Looking back at him was his reflection, well, minus his ears, "What...where...WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY EARS!" Reaching up a tentative hand to the place where his ears had been, oddly enough he could feel his ears, but he just couldn't see them. "I got this locket from another friend of mine. A real nice young man, if a bit of a hentai." Inuyasha's mind instantly traveled to Miroku, and he amused himself with the image of Yuki slapping him senseless just as Sango use to do. But he didn't get far before he banished the though, 'Miroku died centuries ago...but maybe...nah.' "As you can see the locket has a concealment spell on it, though not very precise or powerful, it gets the job done. Your claws, fangs, and eyes are all still the same. I think you can keep the fangs and the eyes, but you will have to file down your claws. Oh, that's right, we have to go shopping. We'll leave as soon as dinner is done, I have a feeling were gonna be home late." She turned and walked up the stairs, Inuyasha never noticed the smile until it was too late._

_------End Flashback--------_

That had been over an hour ago. He'd turned the lights out after about fifteen minutes of torture. And he'd been sitting on the bed the last forty-five, but patience had never been his forte. Just as he was about to lose his temper he heard Yuki's voice, "Inuyasha! We're ready, its time to go!" Inuyasha sighed as he got up and walked up the steps, why did he suddenly think he was gonna regret this?

----------------------------------------

Kagura released a heavy sigh as she walked down the aisle, "How could Osaka get lost in such a small store?" Truth be told, the store was about seven sections all spanning about two-city blocks, but still, in her book it was a small store. Turning she came to the sports section. She knew that she had to find Osaka, who knew what she could be getting into, but the allure of the new mountain bikes was just too much for the young woman. "Ok, I'll just have a quick look and then its back to find I..." But she never got to finish her sentence as her eyes landed on the most beautiful bike she'd ever seen. It was a midnight blue, twenty-eight speed, anti-lock American import. (I know that bikes don't have anti-lock brakes, but bare with me.) She had just gotten a good look at her dream bike when she noticed the price, 250,000 yen. Her jaw dropped to the floor, never had she seen such an expensive bike. The price was just making her want the bike even more. But she never got the chance to wonder how she could get it for at that moment a sale's man came and took the bike of the display case. Mouth agape at who could be able to afford such an extravagant bike. She had expected to see a rich snob, probably dressed in the best silk and Armani suit money could buy. Instead before her stood a boy not older than seventeen with midnight black hair, bright hazel eyes and a small pony tail where his hair ended. Wait...she knew him, he was the son of the most prestigious rare antique owner and vendor in the world Harada Kazanna. As if noticing her stare he turned to face her and gave her a charming smile that made her blush and look down, "Why hello madam. Might I be as so bold as to inquire a lovely damsel such as your self's name?" If possible she blushed harder, no one had ever called her a damsel, much less lovely. Sure she got catcalls and a few rather hentai comments, but she was never called a damsel. "K-K-Kagura, Kagura Koshinaka." His smile widened,

"What a lovely name. Oh, how rude of me, I am..."

"Harada Kazanna." A look of surprise crossed his features before the smile returned, "Why yes, yes I am. I guess I needn't inquire how you know me." She shook her head, still not looking at him. He noticed her hesitation, "Why, am I such a horrid sight for such beautiful eyes that they cannot bare to even look at me?" Kagura was sure she was going to die of embarrassment, she shook her head as she slowly rose her head look to into his gorgeous hazel eyes, "Its not that its just..." He nodded as she stopped talking, "I understand. No need to worry, I assure you that just because I am socially popular I am in no way cruel or superior to the rest of humanity." She smiled at his response, they stood in silence for a moment before she decided to strike a conversation before he decided he wanted to leave, "I...Uh...So, Your getting a new bike?" Instantly she felt like an idiot. Of coarse he was getting a bike, why else would the man be here? As if knowing how she felt, he pretended to act as if she had not said anything idiotic, "Yes, I'm afraid father decided to sell mine after he discovered it had been previously owned by a powerful miko in the early years of this great country. I don't really know how he convinced the buyer, but I do know he got a good price for it. Trust my father to come up with a crazy story like that."

He sighed tiredly as the sale's man brought the disassembled American import to the young man's feet. "Thank you good sir. Might I ask when the next one will arrive?" The salesman nodded, "Yes Kazanna-sama, the next one will arrive in two days time." Harada nodded as he pulled out his credit card, "Good, I want you to charge me for the second one as well, and have it reserved for Ms. Koshinaka here." The salesman nodded as he hurried to complete the transaction before the man changed his mind. Kagura gapped at the man, "But I...no, I couldn't...I mean..." Harada just continued to smile as he shook his head, "Don't worry about it. Well Koshinaka-chan, I enjoyed our conversation and I hope that we can do it again some time. Say Saturday?" She just nodded her body still in shock from what he'd just told her. He, the son of a rich man had just noticed her, bought her the most expensive bike in the world and asked her to a date on Saturday! It took her a few moments to notice that he was talking to her, "...so I do believe that I should be able to get the limo to come and pick you up at about seven. Is that alright with you?"

She nodded as he smiled, "Very well then, I'll see you Saturday." He took Kagura's hand and planted a soft kiss on it, this didn't help Kagura's situation as she flushed a darker shade of red. Still after she recovered, she noticed his hands for the first time, he had a glove over his right hand, and had a couple of prayer beeds tied around them. _'Hm, that's odd. Oh well, who cares he's cute.'_ And with that parting thought and dreams of next Saturday, Kagura contiued her search for the ellusive Osaka.

Thing were diferent Harada, as he walked out of the store, a young woman joined his side, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail that reached her waist, she wore a soft blue tank top, and some black faded jeans. She groaned as she looked back into the shop at Kagura's still flushing face, "What did you do to that poor girl?" Harada sighed contently as he ignored the woman's question, "I swear Harada if you keep up like this, you'll end up contracting something." This snapped the man out of his thoughts, "Oh Saky. You know I'm not careless." The woman bristled, "I'm not so sure, and don't call me Saky. My name is Sakura and you know it, some brother you are." He merely smirked at her indignant reply. He just continued walking ahead, never noticing the silvered hair man walking in the opposite direction, the man, it just so happened, that he was suppost to be looking for walk into the store he'd just come from. But all logic and resoning escaped him for the moment. Oh yes, life was good for Harada Kazanna.

------------------------

Inuyasha was sure he'd died and gone to hell. For one thing the ride had been no better than the coming from the hospital, due to the fact that Yuki's father had decided to come along and he'd still not gotten over his obsession with trying to "Banish" him from his home. Then in the mall his nose was assaulted by numerous both nauseating and enticing aromas, the good ranged from the "PopKorn.", "Hambuggers", and "Pitza." The second one he wasn't so keen on trying, he had no desire of eating the buggers of a ham, but upon being explained that it was a kind of meat he tried it and found it quite appealing. Now the bad was a totally different story, many of the occupants of the mall were anything less than bearable for his sensitive nose, and though the locket hid his ears, it did not stop him from having his superior and often tortured hearing. Had he not had a thorough explanation on the voice that echoed through the mall or the music, he would have believed the mall to be possessed and would have tried destroying the whole damn place. Another young girl walked by him and stopped to stare at him, and he was sure that a small group of them was following him wherever he went. Though it did boost his confidence and his self-esteem, it also pissed the hell out of him. _'Don't they have anything better to do?'_ he asked himself as another girl joined the group, confirming his suspicion. He wasn't one to ask for help, but when it came to women he didn't know shit, so he decided to ask Yuki for some advice, "Uhm, Mrs...I mean Yuki?" She turned her face somewhat so that she could see him, but never stopped her search of the clothing rack in front of her, "Yes?" he gestured to the group of now giggling girls located about five racks down from their position, "Oh them, don't worry about them, I'm sure their harmless."

_'Easy for you to say.'_ He though to himself, he had to use all the self-restrain not to jump on the women. Many of them were not only attractive, they were also in heat. He was never one to be seduced by a woman in heat, but his mating season was approaching and his restrain was beginning to waver. "I wish I were a slug." Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice right behind him. Turning he came face to face, (Or shall we say face to barely the top of her head.) with an attractive girl, in a dazed kind of way. "Uhm, what?" As if taking notice of him the girl looked at him, which only served to creep him out, the girl had seemed to be looking at him since the beginning, but the look of surprise she gave him clearly stated otherwise. "Oh hello, the name's Ayumi Kasuga, but everyone just calls me Osaka. Who or what are you?" Inuyasha gawked at the girl, _'Did she just say what am I? And isn't Osaka the name of a modern city?'_ Quickly recovering his composure, he looked at her with a cold expression and scoffed at her question, "That's a stupid question? I am a human of coarse, and my name's Inuyasha...Higurashi." He added quickly catching the look Yuki gave him. "Oh...Well, its just that you don't see many humans with silver hair and golden eyes and great big nails that look like claws." Inuyasha tried to act as if her words didn't affect him, but she was almost too close to the truth, "Keh, well you don't see many girls walking around saying they wish they were slugs."

Seeming to realize what she was thinking about before she ran into him, she quickly answered his question, "Well, think about it for a sec, if you were a slug you'd be able to see everything at a really slow pace. Plus you would be able to crawl and leave gooey stuff and eat grass." He tried to act as if the words she'd just said hadn't affected him in the least. But he couldn't help the look of utter disbelief that crossed his features, "Uh, are you sure your alright? Cause I ain't sure you totally alright in the mind." Osaka didn't seem to be phased by the question, "Well, its as Chiyo-chan once said, ah, 'an intellect like mine can't gauge those kinds of questions.'" Wrong thing to say. Inuyasha was now thoroughly convinced that he had just meet _THE_ stupidest person in the world, and he had no problem voicing it,

"Are you a fucking idiot, or are you just acting like one?"

"Uhm, I think the better one."

"The acting like and idiot?"

"No, then the other one."

"The being an idiot?"

"No, I guess then it's the other one."

"Acting?"

"No."

"Being?"

"No, the other one."

"There are no other fucking ones! Your either a fucking idiot, or your acting like a fucking one."

"But I don't fuck, I'm still a virgin."

Inuyasha gaped at her, he just couldn't figure this girl out, "What the fuck! I didn't say you weren't! Where the fuck did you get that from?" Osaka just gave him a blank look as she tilted her head slightly to the right, "Get what?"

Inuyasha however was spared an answer by the arrival of a well endowed young woman with bright red-black hair, "There you are Osaka, I've been looking everywhere for you. _Well, not really." _Though she added the last part in a whisper that only he heard. Inuyasha was none too eager to join in this little conversation, so he turned to leave as the newest arrival had yet to notice him, yet movement to her left was what caught her eyes. Had he not been so sure that she was most likely dead, Inuyasha could have sworn that this woman was of relation to Kagura, for the red eyes she possessed could only be from Kagura the wind sorceress.

"Is that real?" Inuyasha was slightly thrown off by her question, so it took a while before he noticed that she was pointing at his hair. "Of coarse its real." If there was one thing he hated, it was people asking all the time if his hair was real. Kagura raised her eyebrows at his somewhat testly responce, "Osaka! Why in the hell did you go and leave?" The woman gave Kagura a look of something between fear and indifference, "I didn't I swear. A group of girls just ran in front of me and took me with them here. They's was all pointing at this here dude and was talking all about how cute he is and how they wish they could talk to him, so I just walked over here and began to talk to him."

That, in Inuyasha's opinion, answered alot. But at the same time, it only opened up more questions to be answered. Just as he was about to ask the Osaka girl a question a voice rang out, "Onii-san, its time to go!" Inuyasha turned, immidiatly recognizing Souta's voice. "Well, I guess I'll see ya mister "Dog demon."...That's what your name means right?" Inuyasha only nodded at the strange Osaka girl as he walked off in the direction of Souta. Kagura watched as the boy retreated in the direction of a small boy no older than twelve. _'Why do I have a feeling that I've met him somewhere before?'_ "Hey Osaka, do you get the feeling that we've..." But sudden movement to her left caught her eye, as she managed to move to the side just in time to avoid being trampled by the stampede of girls running in the direction of the depatring boy, "Damn that was close huh Osaka?" She turned in the direction of the semi-younger woman, only to discover she was gone. Looking around franticly she noticed a person frailing about frantically in the distance, being forcably dragged away by the crowd. "For kami's sake Osaka..." It was going to be a long day for Kagura Koshinaka, and to think, everything had just been going great a little while ago.

-----------Far off in some hundered year old werehouse.------

A pair of dark brown eyes watched the survailance in the local Shopping Mall. Normally it just consisted of watching a bunch of scakly clad young women. Now he had no problem with this, but all of the sudden he sees someone of intrest, Harada Kazanna and his sister Sakura Kazanna. Just as he was about to pick up his cell phone and call his boss he sees something much more intresting and a lot rarer. Now he couldn't put off calling his boss even if he wanted to, and he sure as hell didn't want to now. Regretfully he opened the phone and pushed the number one button. The phone rang for what seemed ages, and just as he was about to hang up he heard the phone being lifted from its reciever, "This better be good." The man gulped, it sure as hell wasn't.

"Uhm. master. We have a bit of a problem."

"Such as?"

"Well, remeber how you had me keep watch on the local mall?"

"Yes, this had better about more than just a girl who was wearing a small skirt and fell."

"Uhm, no. But I have one of those recorded, would you like one?"

"Oh of coarse, being a pervert like you, I'd love it."

"It'll be there by noon."

"What! No you fucking moron I don't want one."

"But you just..."

"It was sarcasm you fucking idiot. I though all those centuries in my service would have taught you a thing or two. Now what do you want!"

"Oh, right, well..."

"WHAT! SPILL IT ALREADY!"

"Its him. The hanyou is back."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes. I think its the one that you dropped into the well five centuries ago."

"Damn it. You better not be kidding Jinta."

"No lord Koga, I'm sure its him. I mean, how can you forget. he does have a concealment spell though."

"And you were able to tell it was him how?"

"Well, first off he has silver hair. Not white, silver, almost platnum. Second, I zoomed in and got a look at his eyes."

"Yeah."

"Their gold."

"Hm. This could prove troublesome. Did he come with anyone?"

"Yes, he came with a woman, a small kid, and an old man."

"Sounds strangely familiar. Any idea where he got the concealment spell?"

"No, but the old man is dressed in shrine keeper cloathing, so maybe the old man did it."

"Yes, it makes sence."

"Oh and another thing."

"What?"

"Well, I also found a couple of people that could prove troublesome."

"Who? Wait...don't tell me."

"Harada and Sakura Kazanna."

"Fuck."

"Yes, luckly they did not met. What shoud we do?"

"Keep an eye on them. Follow them if you can. If not send someone, but find out where he's staying."

"What about..."

"Leave them be. I'll take care of them in due time. Heh, if not the cure will finish off the brat for us."

"But his sister would..."

"Yes, I know, no matter. Right now the objective is the half-breed, so get someone on him quick."

"Right."

"Good, call me as soon as we find his location."

"Yes sir."

Koga hung up the phone as he walked over to the window overlookin the ocean. He heard the door open behind him as his wife and mate walked in, "Is something wrong?" Koga shook his head, no need to worry the wife. _'Soon mutt...soon you'll be dead. Like you should have been centuries ago. Soon.'_

**Kuroi-Yasha: Damn, that was long. Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. I need a bta reader, so anyone that will be willing just tell me. Uhm, next chapter i think school will start and the plot will thicken. Hm, thicken. Well, until next time.**

**Reviewer section: I'd like to thank all the following people...**

**_Emi-Ogawa:_** Thanks babe, your support has always been the best. An though reviewers come and go, I know for sure that your loyal.

**_thatadude: _**Thanks for the review. Glad you liked it.

**_let:_** Yes, its rare, but its done, and I'm glad that you think mine is good. Thanks for the review.

**_AESSEDAI88:_** Its about time you read my story wench. Glad you liked it, see ya soon.

**Well, that's all, see ya peeps! REVIEW DAMN YOU REVIEW!**


	4. Lavander is Good Eats

**Kuroi-Yasha: Well, I'm back. Now this chapter may be a bit confusing, but hopefully I'll be able to make it as clear as possible. Well, in the spirit of going back to school...(Which in my opinion isn't very much.) Inuyasha's going to school. Now, lets see what things my brain can make. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I will say this one more time. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THE CAST OF AZUMANGA. All I own is the dead hamster that use to run my brain. Its dead, the replacement didn't want to turn the wheel, so I fired it. The new one is kinda fat, but it's getting the job done. RUN FAT BOY! RUN!**

**Oh, and lets all thank MJ, my beta reader who checked to make sure the crap that I write is at least legible. _DOMO ARIGATO MJ-CHAN!_ **

_**Enough is Enough**_

_Chapter 4: Lavender is Good Eats!_

The sun rose majestically through the snowy white clouds. The same could have been said for Inuyasha, with the exception being that while the sun easily disposed itself of the clouds, Inuyasha became entangled. He'd slept _on_ a bed before, but he'd never really slept **in** a bed. In a tangle of sheets the hanyou impacted with the floor with a slightly muffled thump. Curses erupted a second after the impact. Finally after a few minutes his anger got the best of him and he tore his way out of the sheets. Yuki was not going to be happy, but he'd have to worry about her later. Gathering himself off the floor, he caught a quick look of himself and decided to go upstairs for a quick shower.

After scalding, freezing, the scalding himself again, Inuyasha emerged from the shower. The clock read 6:25 AM. Not bad, considering he'd gone in five minutes before. Ok, bath was accomplished, though rather painfully. Next came clothing, he walked over to the old and battered wardrobe. Inside was ten sets of the standard uniform. Though the school required them to wear blue, the principal had given him a pardon (She simply loved his hair) and allowed him to wear black (Said it matched his hair and eyes better). There were also several thing called "Jeans", "T-shirts", and various other garments. Selecting a pair of "Boxers" wait, weren't boxers a kind of fighters? No matter, he quickly put them on as Souta had instructed and selected an undershirt.

Putting on the interior of the uniform, he put on the jacket. Sure enough, the principal was right, it did match his hair and eyes better. Next he put on the pants. Ok, that's clothing, what was left? He quickly ran his claws through his hair to get the tangles out, that's right...remove claws...Inuyasha groaned as he picked up the nail clipper. It was an odd process, when the claws were gone, all he had to do was flex his hand in the way a cat does to bare its claws and his claws would return. So after clipping, regrowing, and clipping again, he finally had human hands, using the file as instructed by Yuki he smoothened the ends of his nail. His ears gave an involuntary twitch to rid themselves of access water, grabbing the locket Inuyasha made his way upstairs. A feeling of dread passed through him, turning he saw the tetsusaiga lying on the bed. It was a long time since he'd been without the old and battered blade, it was like a part of him. _"And Inuyasha, you'll have to leave the tetsusaiga here. Even I don't have the resources to get you a license to carry it. You'll be fine without it."_ Inuyasha grimaced as the words repeated themselves in his brain. Lets hope Yuki was right; cause if she wasn't there would be hell to pay...for everyone.

---------Outside the Higurashi Shrine--------

Three youkai sat in separate key positions of the Higurashi shrine; each was equipped with a sniper rifle. The best money could buy; a silencer pistol, an SMG and several stun grenades. They hoped they wouldn't have to use the grenades, cause it would take them down as well. "Are you sure we're suppose to kill him?" Came the voice of the first youkai over the headset, "Of coarse idiot. Jinta told us that Koga-sama himself gave the order." The second one replied. They shuddered; this hanyou didn't stand a chance if Koga wanted him dead, "So, anybody know anything about him?" The third one asked. All was quiet for a minute before the second one replied, "Yeah, his name is Inuyasha...or something more or rather." A sharp gasp was audible over the speaker, "Something the matter Shippo?" The second youkai questioned. The kitsune merely shook his head.

"No, not at all."

"The why..."

"I just heard about him that's all."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, if it is him, this is gonna be tough."

"Ha, no man, youkai or human has ever escaped my scope alive."

_'Yeah, and that's what I'm afraid of...'_ The red haired kitsune franticly tried to think of a way to warn his old friend, _'Fuck Inuyasha...why does this shit always have to happen to me?'_ Then a plan came to mind, _'Only problem is I only get one shot...better make it count.'_ Just then Inuyasha emerged from the shrine, taking aim and hopping that Inuyasha's reflexes were as fast as he claimed they were, he pulled the trigger.

-------Minutes earlier in the Higurashi estate-----------

"I said I ain't hungry!" Inuyasha growled out as Yuki tried to get him to eat a plate of eggs, pancakes, and bacon. Yuki had a frown on her face as she grudgingly took the plate from him, "Fine, but just remember it'll be hours before you get to eat your lunch." Meanwhile Souta snickered in his cereal, no one had ever argued with mom when it came to food, much less emerge victorious. This only served to make Inuyasha more heroic in Souta's eyes. Yuki saw this and quickly hastened to regain her authority, "Souta eat your cereal." Souta only did as he was told because he knew that while his elder brother could get away with it, he most definitely couldn't. Suddenly his wristwatch began to beep, "Sorry mom, gotta go. I'll be late for school." Yuki let out an exasperated sigh as she let her now youngest son leave out the back door, "You better leave too Inuyasha or you'll be late. Now are you sure you can find your way?" Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, I memorized the scent and I'll be able to find my way back there no problem." She nodded as she pulled him in for a hug. He blushed, but didn't pull away, he was starting to like the feeling of being hugged. "Right, be careful and good luck." Inuyasha scoffed, but gave her a smile as he turned and exited the house.

**(Current time)**

Inuyasha heard the blast of gunpowder and the sound of a rushing projectile before he heard it. Without thinking he dove to the right, as a searing pain shot through his left arm, and the world started to go black.

-------With Shippo---------

"YOU FUCKING MISSED!" The voice roared in his ear. _'Now is, my only chance...you better appreciate this dog-boy.'_ Quickly drawing the silencer pistol he unloaded the whole clip on the youkai that had just screamed in his ear. Shrill screams of pain filled his head set as he heard the other youkai begin firing in his direction, with no choice other than to hide Shippo took cover behind the nearest tree, he pulled his stun grenade from its compartment as he pulled the safety pin out _'I hope you wake up before they do Inuyasha. Or else were both dead.' _A blinding flash and a loud boom was the last thing anyone within fifteen feet saw as they fell unconscious.

**Kuroi-Yasha: Well there ya go, my first cliffy, lets thank MJ for her work on this chapter and her great job at being my beta! Uhm, next chapter will be in a month thanks to MJ's ideas, well until then ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**Responce to Reviews:**

**Emi-Ogawa: YES, DAMN YOU! However instead of damning you, I'd rather do some other things to you. Most of which can't be mentioned here. Well, thanks for your support love and I'll see you later.**

**AESSEDAI88: You got your wish wench...ENJOY!**

**Shadow Prince Asce: Thank you, yes, I try my best, though often it might not seem as a lot. Uhm, yes, well, so much to do...so little time and to limit my chapters seems just wrong and cruel.**

**Lycosyncer: Yes, my friend you are indeed a great reviewer. The cast will be uhm I dunno somewhat...in competition for uhm Inu's attention, I'll say that much. As I have stated, this story will be very, very, VERY twisted, perverted, and just to the point where only those that are not weak of heart should read. Anyway, thanks for your review.**

**Kiyana Va Sala: Ah, a grammar wizard, I'll say that that cut me to the quick, but none the lessI will try to improve my writting, but I promise nothing! Ah, you know me to well, this story hasn't even gotten to the 1/16 point in where it will go, so just sit back, enjoy, and don't sue...I have no money. **


	5. Fucking Shit!

**Kuroi-Yasha: Haha, I have made another chapter, and finally we begin to touch up on the whole twisted tense of the story. LEMON ALERT! I will post a the lemon version here as long as you all promise not to report it to the administrator. I mean who likes going to a different website just to read a chapter part? NO ONE! But, it happens, and I'm guilty of a good chunk of it. So enjoy the lemon and DON'T TELL!**

**Disclamer: I DON'T OWN THESE TWO ANIMES! SO GO TO HELL ALL YOU DAMN LAWERS! AWAY!**

**LEMON ALERT! UNDER EIGHTEEN DON'T READ! AND IF YOU DO, DON'T BITCH CAUSE I HAVE GIVEN MORE THAT ENOUGH FAIR WARNING! So, you don't tell, I don't tell, we all go home happy...or stay home, whatever.**

**Enough is Enough**

**Chapter 5: Fucking Shit!**

_"Inuyasha..."_ Inuyasha began to wake to the sound of someone calling his name, _"Inuyasha..."_ He looked around, but could see no one. _'Bullets.'_ Inuyasha remembered the reason for him being knocked unconcious. Turning to the side he found no signs of of a fight, he noticed no bodies, and why wasn't he at the mercy of some weird ass kidnapper? _"Inuyasha...come..."_ This time he heard the voice clearly, it was comming from the western end of the shrine. Without a second thought he followed the voice, turning the corner his jaw nearly at the sight before him, "S-S-Sakaki...? What the...why are...WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES!"Inuyasha had always imagined Sakaki as a beautiful individual, but oh-Kami...Her large size D breasts were surprisingly firm and soft-looking. He knew he shouldn't be doing what he was doing, but he couldn't help but let his eyes wander over her gorgeous, naked body. _"Like what you see?"_ He normally would have been snapped out of his trance, however the tone, and way she said it just made his desire for her greater.

Without a second thought, he lunged at Sakaki and pinned to the floor as he savagely attacked her lips with his in a firce, but fiery kiss that left them both gasping for air. Her soft beautiful lips had been bruised and were starting to swell slightly from the force of the kiss, but neither of them paid any head to it. Again he went in for the kiss, but this time he forced his tounge past her lips so that he could explore the sweet caverns of her mouth. She made no protest and let out a moan when his tounge began to caress hers in a dominating way. The kiss dragged on and on, he let his hand begin to explore her body. His hands caressed her soft, cream colored skin as he reached her breasts. As soon as he gave a soft squeeze Sakaki let out an almost orgasmic moan. He definately noticed the wetness that increased between her legs. Not resisting the impulse he let his other hand rest between her legs, he gently let a finger slide across the opening of her slits gathering up some of the sweet nectar that seemed to be produced in an endless supply. Now not only did her moaning increase, but she also began to thrust her hips. "Kami...your so wet...and sensitive..." Her responce was a moan as squeezed her left breast, he put the fingers that he glazed with her fluid into his mouth and sucked them clean, it wasn't what he'd expected...it was much better.

Quickly he set himself between her legs as she parted them willingly to allow for better acess to her core. Not even bothering with teasing her he just dove face first into her hot, wet and tight core, the reaction was immediate. Sakaki let out her loudest moan as she cummed right into his face. Caught by surprise, much of the fluid landed on his face, but none the less, he licked it all off, before attacking her slightly swolen outer lips.

sakaki began to thrash violently about, bucking her hips as if to try to dislodge him, while at the same time her hand pushed his face deeper into her vagina, he let his tounge explore the walls of the core as his now clawless finger began to rub her clit. Not surprisingly her thrashing reached its high point as she cummed long and hard into his awaiting mouth. He caught most of it in his mouth, but he was surprised by how much she released in his mouth. Finally her wild movements stopped as she collapsed on the ground, seemingly passed out. Inuyasha began licking off the cum that was dripping down his chin. He was just about to rise, when she pulled his legs out from under him, _"Its time Inuyasha..." _She whispered as she began to undo his pants, "T-Time for what?" He muttered as she released his rock hard member from its confinement. She put it right next to her mouth before answering, _"Its time to wake up..." _He stared at her confused before he heard the head splitting scream.

_**"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

End Dream

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Inuyasha shot up as suddenly as if a bucket of cold water had been thrown on him, which ironically had been. Soaking wet and cold he looked for the sorce of the scream. He didn't have to look far, for at that moment Yuki came up to him, her face a bright pink. "INUYASHA! PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON THIS INSTANT!"Looking down, he saw that his still surprisingly hard member was out of his pants and veiwable by everone around, which just happened to be Yuki. Without thinking he tackled her, "**_INUYASHA!"_** He paid no head to her shrill shreak, it was surprising how much she resembled her bitch of a daughter when she screamed like that. "Quiet woman." Surprisingly she became silent as he began scanning the area for demons, a faint scent lingered a few feet away, a scent that smelled a lot like, "Shippo..." Not bothering to even lift his pants he took of in the direction of the scent, sure it was older, and more mature, but there was no doubt it belonged to Shippo. Jumping through the shrubs he came to the place were the scent was the most intense. Around it also lingered the scent of death and explosives.

Carefully making his way around the scene, he pulled up his pants. He would not have noticed at all had a branch not scrapped around the head of his sensitive penis. He nearly tripped on a solid object on the ground. Looking at it he noticed what appeared to be a dead demon, and next to him was a gun that had the scent of recently being fired. "So, this bastard shot me and the runt killed him. Not bad, though it is kinda sloppy." Looking aroung he found no trace of the kitsune, but he did find some strands of the hair in a nearby tree. Red hairs, however they didn't smell of kitsune, they smelled of, "Wolf..."

"Are you sure he's dead?"

"Idiot I did it with my own two hands, of coarse he's dead."

Inuyasha heard voices approaching him through the forest a good quarter of a mile away. Thank kami for the high altitude and isolation of the shrine.

"How?"

"Wasn't easy, he took out the other two members then when he tried to kill me Koga's mate distracted him and I was able to shoot him in the arm with a ryu-poison shot."

_'Shippo...So that little bastard did shoot me. Wait, he didn't kill me though, but he's telling them that he did. Wait...KOGA! That bastard is still alive! So he ordered his little grunts to kill me. Why is Shippo one of them though? He let me live, so there must be something behind this.'_

"What was the boss's mate doing here?"

"You know the boss, he's to 'Important' to come check himself, so he sent her to check how things were going. You can fill in the rest."

"So luck huh?"

"Its called skill my good friend, skill."

The voices were growing closer, he needed to think of something fast.

"So what did you do with the bodies?"

"Left them there. _All three of the are in a pile._"

"Why are you talking like that?"

That's what the kit had in mind, he was trying to save him so that he could kill Koga, or at least that's what he hoped. No time now, he had to make sure Shippo's lies came true. Sprinting out of the forest he ran back to the place were the bodies of the dead youkai were. Yuki, luckly, had taken the hint of danger and had gone into the safety of the house.

"What are we gonna do with the bodies?"

"We'll leave them hidden, the youkai will disintegrate in a matter of hours, as for the hanyou, we'll bury him and let nature have its way with him."

_'That could be a problem...Oh well, I'll just have to kill him.'_ Quickly splattering some of the youkai's blood on himself he lay on the ground right between the two other youkai. Hopefully the scent of death would cover his scent long enough for the youkai to get withing striking range.

"Didn't you use to know this guy?" The voice of a male tora questioned, Opening his eyes a slight crack he saw a much older Shippo nod his head, "Yes, back during the Sengoku Judai. He was the pack leader of our group, along with Kagome." The tora gave him a look, "And you still killed him?" He saw Shippo shrug, "Better him than me." The tora gave a laugh as he approached the Inuyasha's seemingly dead body,

"Guess your right, he was just a hanyou anyway."

"Sadly the same can't be said for you..."

The tora youkai had no time to react as Inuyasha shot up and drove his hand right through the youkai's chest. The feel of warm blood staining his arms gave Inuyasha a twisted sort of pleasure, as did the strangled cry of the youkai. "Die!" Inuyasha growled as he brought down his claws in a wide arc. The sickening sound of something cracking sounded as the youkai's now decapitated body fell to the floor.

"Your awake Inuyasha! I thought you'd still be...(Thwak) OWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Shootin me."

"Would you rather I'd killed you?"

"Keh, like you could. You might be 'older' but your still a kit who lacks the balls to do anything to me."

"I should have just fucking shot you for all the trouble you caused me. If it wasn't for Ayame neither of us would be here right now."

"Ayame? Isn't she the one that was in love that fucker Koga?"

"Yeah, she was pretty pissed when Koga took Kagome as a mate, not as pissed as the rest of us though. Miroku and Sango took off by themselves. They tried to take me with them, but Kagome wouldn't let them, she almost killed Sango just to keep me. I always loved Kagome as a mother," Shippo turned his back to Inuyasha as he walked over to the railing with Inuyasha not far behind, "But when I saw what she was capable of, I wasn't sure I did anymore. Everytime there was a rumor of a shard Miroku and Sango were usually there aided by Kikyo. Well, that was the final straw, after the battle with Naraku I just...I couldn't believe that..." He shook his head, "Well, never mind that now, I gotta go and hide. Its only a matter of time before Koga realizes that I've betrayed him." As he began to walk away Inuyasha was left only more confused, "Wait, why did you let me live?"

Shippo stopped in his tracks before he flashed Inu a smile, "Because, one of us has got to kill him, and I'm afraid that I'm not strong enough." Inuyasha smirked, "Right, but where are you gonna go? How are you gonna stay alive with Koga after your ass?"

"Keh, Ayame's given me the location of a safe house. Here," he told Inuyasha as he threw him a cell phone,

"I'll call you on this to keep in touch."

"But I don't know how to use it."

"No matter, I'm sure Souta or Kagome's mom will teach you."

Shippo started to walk off again, "Why is Ayame helping us?" Shippo didn't stop walking, but turned his head as he gave him a smile that reminded him of Miroku, "No matter what you may believe, she's still just a woman, and as a woman she has special needs. Needs that the wolf just doesn't seem to be able to fufill."

Inuyasha blanched as a certain image of a naked Kitsune popped into his head. "That's fucking wrong..." Shippo just walked away laughing as Inuyasha continued trembling from the graphic content of the mental image. (BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP) The sudden beeping of the small alarm on his watch distracted Inuyasha, looking down he saw the time, "7:55...Oh fuck I'm gonna be late..." Without thinking he took a great leap, landed on Shippo's head and used it as a spring board. Inuyasha laughed to himself as he heard the kitsune cursing him to all different kinds of hells.

--------------------------------

"Mikoto, Sakaki?"

"Here."

"Mihama, Chiyo"

"Here!"

"Osaka?"

"Right here teach!"

"Tomo?"

"Over here Yukari baby!"

"Koshinaka, Kagura?"

"'Sup?"

"Yomi?"

"Right here m'am."

"Higurashi, Inuyasha?"

(No responce)

Yukari looked up from here paper, a temple beggining to throb in her forehead, "Figures, another Higurashi, and he isn't here either." Just then a sudden knock on the window drew everyones attention, "What the...?"

----------------------------

Inuyasha stood outside the window. Maybe trying to get in through the window wasn't such a good idea, but he was running late, and damned if he was gonna have Yuki yell at him. A fierce wind nearly knocked him the edge as he gave the glass a particularly hard pound which seemed to rattle the very foundations and caused a crack in the glass, "Well what the fuck are you waiting for? Someone open the fucking window!"

Sakaki sighed as she shook her head in disaproval, but on the inside she smiled, _'This sure is going to be an interesting year.'_

--------------------------

**Kuroi-Yasha: Well, that's chapter five everyone, hope you all enjoyed it. Okay, now to thank all the kind people that reviewed my last chapter. Unfortunately I don't have time to respond to any questions you may have asked, however this will be made up by this...as a reward for reviewing, if you wish to have a character in my story, just give me their physical and metal statistics, tell me how they act, what their basic reactions to circumstances may be, and tell me if they are youkai, hanyou, or human. If youkai or hanyou, also tell me what species they belong to, i.e.: Inu, Tora, Neko, Kitsune...etc. This is only available to all those who reviewed. THANK YOU ALL! **

Emi-Ogawa, Megan Consoer, Amberlee, AESSEDAI88, Lycosyncer, Shadow Prince Asce, ... (Odd name you got there...is that real, or can I just call you Mr. ...?)

**Well, that's it, its also available to all those who have reviewed in the past as well. Well, until next time, this is Kuroi-Yasha telling you all to have fun, relax, enjoy yourselves, but if you think of sueing me you can go fuck yourselves up the ass with a giant javlin.**


	6. For You I Would

**Kuroi-Yasha: Well, here we are, and here we go with chapter 6. Not much to say, except thanks for all the reviews. The story will get more complex and in depth in this chapter, so expect a nice long read. So without further ado, have fun and Enjoy!**

**DISCLAMER: DAMN YOU ALL! AWAY! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR AZUMANGA! I DO HOWEVER OWN THE DIFFERENT CHARACTERS THAT WILL EMERGE IN THE STORY THAT DO NOT BELONG TO THE INUYASHA OR AZUMANGA CAST! SO GO F& YOURSELVES UP THE ASS WITH A RAZOR LACED DILDO IF YOU THINK I OWN INUYASHA OR THE AZUMANGA CAST!**

_**Enough is Enough**_

Chapter 6: _For you I would..._

_'I must...there is no other way, as long as he has her there is nothing I can do but do as he says. But not for long, not for much longer.' _A tall man though to himself as he watched the Inu hanyou get into class through the window, he had no problem with the hanyou, unfortunately the bastard that had him by the balls (Not literally, he didn't swing that way) gave him orders to kill the hanyou. Now don't get the guy wrong, he loved killing, especially when it was some bastard that had it comming, however he didn't like to kill his own kind, a hanyou that is. _'Still, I have no choice. I hope that you can somehow forgive me when I send you to the afterlife.'_

The platnum blond haired hanyou thought as he began to walk away. As soon as school was over, the deed was to be done. He had not gotten very far when he noticed the shadow leaning against the tree at the entrance of the school. The female didn't move as the platnum-blond hanyou walked by her, "You know you don't have to do this." The hanyou stopped at her words, "I have no choice, so stay out of it." The female shook her head as she turned to him, "I know you, and I know that you don't want to hurt the hanyou."

The male began to get angry at her responce, "Damn it, its not about what I want! And you fucking know it! I can't do shit as long as he has her! So I have no choice but to kill the hanyou!" That did it, the woman walked up to him, turned him around and struck him violently on the left cheek before embracing him, "Please don't...I don't want you to get hurt..." The hanyou sighed resting his cheek on the top of her head as he took in the sweet scent of her hair, "I have to...She's all I have left. I knew I shouldn't have left her in the care of my bastard of a half brother." He pushed away from her as with a swish of his cloak he disappeared, leaving the slightly sobbing female alone in the middle of the courtyard.

-----------------------------------------

"...and so it is vital that you add the prefix 'Un' when attempting to say a sentance that is directed at someone to describe something that they lack or is missing. For example, _"Tomo is an idiot because she is **UN**-intelligent."_ Got it class?" Everyone in the class nodded except two people, Tomo, who was taking the blunt of the insult as Yukari's gunnie pig yet again, sat siently bristling. The other stared out the window, not really focusing on anything and completly missing the scene in the courtyard. That's right, Inuyasha sat in what appeared to be a daydream like state, which was in fact a way to sleep. He'd learned to sleep with his eyes open ever since the incident where Sango had stolen his tetsusaiga and tried to give it to Naraku in exchange for Kohaku, her undead younger brother. Fortunately he never really needed to use it, but he sure as hell was glad that he could now, but someone else had a plan for him,

"Higurashi...Higurashi...HIGURASHI!" Yukari yelled, effectively snapping Inuyasha from his slumber, "WHAT!" He bellowed back just as loudly. Yukari recoiled slightly, no one had ever yelled at her, especially not one of her students. "Higurashi-kun, I suggest you learn to get a grip on your temper. _But then again an idiot student like yourself could never really do that could you?_" She taunted adding the last part in english.

Most of the class understood, while the rest got a vauge idea of what she said. Inuyasha gave her a cold glare as he responded, "I'll try Sensei. _However I would like you to refrain from calling me an idiot you fucking bitch unless you wish for me to inform the principal on the fact that you are deliberatly taking advantage of your ability to speak a different language to insult your students. I'm sure that any of these students, particularly Tomo would be more than willing to confirm my aligatons. So, is that alright with you teacher dearest?" _The whole class stared at Inuyasha's ability to speak the english language so profoundly, even Yukari was speechless at his display of intricate knowledge. The bell rang that very moment, and after a few seconds everyone began to file out for lunch as Yukari began to recover from the shock only to realize that the whole class had left. _"Shiza..."_

--------------------------------------

Sakaki sat on one of the many picnic benches that surrounded the school courtyard. Of coarse the students were allowed to go out for lunch and eat at any nearby restaurant, however Sakaki had no need to do so, and her few friends didn't either. They were all too poor to be able to afford going out for lunch. Chiyo-chan however was rich enough to eat at a five-star restaurant everyday and not even make a dent in her bank account, but she herself qualified as a five-star chef, as a result, she always provided food for them, so they had no desire to buy lunch.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a flash of silver caught her eye as she saw the rude, arrogant, idiotic, handsome, smart (_'Wait, I just called him idiotic...so how is he smart...?'_ ) Inuyasha make his way across the courtyard towards the nearest tree, which ironically that very tree was located right above Sakaki. As he approached Sakaki decided that maybe now would be a good time for them to get to know each other and hopefully become friends. (_'And maybe more...Wait what?'_) Rising just as he was a few feet away she stepped in front of him as she did a short bow, "Hello, my name is Sakaki. We met at the sun-set shrine about a week ago."

Inuyasha had meant to keep walking, but her kind voice and her sweet scent compelled him to stop, "Yeah, I remember you...how have things been 'big top'?" Sakaki's eyes widdened as a blush began to stain her cheeks, "W-WHAT?" She was glad that her friends had not yet arrived. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he turned to face her, "I just called you 'big top'. You know cause of your huge breasts. You got a probl..." Inuyasha didn't finish as he leapt back to avoid the slap that Sakaki threw at him, "YOU PERVERT!" She cried when her slap failed to hit him. Inuyasha smirked as he shook his head, "I don't really think I should be called a pervert for stating the obvious. So you have huge honkers, you act like its a bad thing. Hell, if Miroku was here the lecherous monk would already be declairing his un-dying love for you and requesting if you would do him the honor of bearing his child so you should be grateful that I ain't that perverted." Sakaki was confused, who the hell was Miroku? and what he have to do with the conversation? All she knew was that he was (In some sick and perverted way) complementing her,

"Are you...were you...did you just try to complement me?"

"_No...I just called you a fat fucking cow._ Of coarse I complemented you."

"HEY IT'S MR. DOG DEMON MAN!"

Inuyasha groaned as he heard the airy voice of the girl known as Osaka. He was in no mood to deal with her incredible stupidity at the moment, "I'll see you later Sakaki." He said as he jumped into the confines of the tree. Sakaki watched him with her mouth slightly open, she'd seen him do it once before, or rather she figured he had when he dissapeared back at the shrine, but it was still amazing how high he could jump. The others, never seeing such an incredible display of speed rushed to Sakaki's side,

"What happened to the guy, I could have sworn I saw him here."

"He was."

"Well then where did he go?"

"Up the tree."

"WHAT! How did he get up the tree, the lowest branch is ten feet off the ground!"

"He jumped." Sakaki sighed out as Chiyo-chan began bambarding her with questions.

"But how is that possible? From my knowledge the highest a male his age could..." Sakaki turned away from Chiyo, the girl would go on for hours. _'What are you planning Inuyasha-sama?'_

--------------------------------------------

"Okay class, today we begin track."

A loud amount of groans followed the responce, "Yes, yes. I know that none of you like track, however its required. Still, I'll try to make it interesting. Okay, how about today we have races? Then tomorrow you'll only have to do a mile run before doing what you want. How does that sound?" There was slight muttering, but most of the class agreed on their teacher's plan. "Uhm, Kurosawa-sensei...?" Nyamo turned in the direction of a young man she'd never seen before, "Oh. Hello, my name is Ms. Kurosawa obviously, I'm guessing your Higurashi-kun?" Inuyasha nodded as he gave her a small bow, _'Kami...being polite and educated is such a pain in the ass'_ He thought to himself.

"Well Higurashi-kun I assume you heard my announcement about the class?" Inuyasha scoffed, but nodded none the less. "Is there a problem?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrow, "No, not really...wanna make one?" Inuyasha smirked as Nyamo turned pale, "Your not one for jokes are you Kurosawa-sensei?" Nyamo shook her head, "Not for those kinds of jokes." Inuyasha scoffed as he began a really slow trott (About Full out sprint for regular humans), "Then what's the point of living!" He yelled. Nyamo looked on in surprise as the silver haired youth easily caught up with Sakaki who had had a fifteen second head start. _'Just who are you Higurashi-kun?'_

--------------

Sakaki sighed as she set out to complete warm up lap and was surprised when Inuyasha came up beside her, "How...How did you...?" She watched as he smirked at the her before he turned around and began running even faster while running backwards, "What? Catch up to you?" She nodded and watched as his smile only grew, "Fast as you may be, your still only human..." Sakaki's face hardened as she pushed her body faster to keep up with him, "So...what...does that...make you?" She questioned as she began to pant, beeds of sweat begining to form from the strain she was putting her body through. He however was as dry as the dirt...sand...whatever beneath her feet.

--------------------

"Hm, that's a good question. I have feelings, so I guess that can be counted as humanity. Then again I have no concience or remorese or a second though about killing my enemy, so that makes me a demon. You tell me Big Top, and maybe..." He slowed down so she could catch up to him and he turned to that he could drape an arm around her sholders as he pulled her colse so that he could whisper into her ear "...then just maybe you'll get what you want..." He replied huskly as he lightly licked Sakaki's earlobe, which caused her to blush, lose concentration, trip on her feet and land face first in the dirt as Inuyasha crosed the finish line laughing his head off. Sakaki wore a look of surprise, embarassement, confusion and hurt. _'I'll get you for this Inuyasha...I'll get you.'_

-----------------

The races had finally ended and Sakaki limped slightly to the locker room. Ms. Kurosawa saw what had happened and had decided to give Sakaki a re-match against Inuyasha. However the result was just as embarassing as Inuyasha completed the race before Sakaki had even gotten to the half-way point and done it again before she crossed. The whole female population was in love with him, while every single male wanted to kick his ass. Still, she was able to beat every other opponent, so she wasn't that badly made fun off. Especially since Inuyasha creamed everyone else by five of what she'd lost to him by.

"My Higurashi-sempai your so amazing!"

"Yeah, you totally kicked ass!"

"Yeah even Sakaki fell at your hands, just what are you?"

"He's a boy you idiot isn't that obvious?"

"I love your hair!"

"Can I thouch it?"

"That's a beatiful necklace, can I see it?"

Sakaki smirked as she saw Inuyasha backed into a corner by a mob of girls._'That's what you get for being a show-off. Hope you like the attention.'_ Just as she walked by Inuyasha caught sight of her, "BIG TOP! SAKAKI! HELP ME!" Sakaki grimmaced as she watched the silver haired man get carried away by the girls. "Sorry Higurashi-sempai. But I have to go to class." And Sakaki smirked to herself as Inuyasha's cries of fear sounded through out hall.

-----------------------------

Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he sat in class, "Stupid bitches what the fuck would posses them to carry me away and then 'accidently' slip and drop me into the pool? For fucks sake there were more than twenty of them. And Sakaki when I get my hands on her I'll..." The vision of a naked Sakaki writting under him as he pounded into her passed through his mind, "WHAT THE FUCK!" He cried, unaware that he'd just yelled it out. "Higurashi-kun, while we all don't agree on the way that glue is made, I must ask you to refrain from using such language." The whole class began to laugh as Inuyasha blushed slightly.

A sudden movement caught his eye, however before he could destinguish what it was, it had dissapeared. Just as he was about to go and take a closer look the bell went off. The teacher had long since left as the whole class began to file out. "You alright?" A sudden voice called out to him as he turned and saw the girl that resembled Kagura the windsorceress, who ironically was named Kagura. He spared her a glance as he noticed that she too had huge breasts, not as big as Sakaki's, but close enough.

"I'm just peachy." He replied rather coldly as he brushed past her. Kagura sighed slightly as the scent of fresh rain and...clean. She couldn't quite put her finger on the specific scent. "Doesn't take you too long to get over a bad date huh?" Startled out of her temporary bliss she turned to see a grinning Yomi. "I don't know what your talking about." She replied stubbornly as a blush began to stain her cheeks. Yomi mearly shrugged, "Whatever, but I'd make my move soon. Seems Sakaki has her eye on him as well. Don't wanna be bested by her again." Kagura's hands became fists as she gave her friend a death glare, "Whatever, at least I like men." Yomi went pale as she stared at her friend, "I-I...Don't...I-I mean..." Kagura smirked as she walked past her friend, "You don't say anything, and I won't tell Tomo how you feel. Though I don't see what you like about the numbnut." Still smirking she walked out of the class, nothing like blackmail to make your day.

---------------------

The students of Azumanga High cried out in joy as they ran from the building, eager to make up for the time wasted listening to their teacher's wasted breath in an attempt to teach them something. Meanwhile, on the roof of the building a figure lay in wait. "I can't believe your actually gonna go through with this." The platnum-blond hanyou ignored him as he continued scopping out the sea of students, "Hm...that group over their is in heat...They don't look that bad either..."

Ignoring the perverted comments of his brother the hanyou he leaned slightly closer to the edge to get a look at the people comming out of the building, "Your so very cold to the femanine species you know that? I swear Tsumetai, if it wasn't for Ogawa..." That got him. The hanyou made a lunge at his brother and managed to get him by the throat, "Now listen to me you spoiled little fucker!" He hissed as he began to let his claws peirce the flesh of his older, but weaker, brother. "You leave Emi out of this you hear!" Ignoring the fact that his brother was whimpering and starting to turn blue, he applied more pressure.

"DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND?"

"ENOUGH AKUREI!"

"Fuck off Korosu this is none of your buissness." Akurei growled at the blue haired Tora who had just appeared behind him. A sudden pain shot through Akurei's chest as he was launched by his brother, who had somehow managed to gather the strength to punch him in the chest cavity. Before he could get off the ground his brother had dissapeared. "I'll fucking get you for that Korosu...you and that faggot of a brother of mine..."

"KAMI-SAMA! ITS INUYASHA-SEMPAI!" That got Akurei's attention as he made a leap for the edge of the building. Sure enough the silver haired hanyou known as Inuyasha was making his way through the crowd of girls. "Enjoy the attention Inuyasha...for your time is up..."

----------------------

**KuroiYasha: **Damn...That took a long ass time to write. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had no inspiration on what to write, hell...I'll be surprised if any of you liked the chapter. Well, three, no four new OC characters make their way into the story. Its an Inuyasha/Azumanga Mix, you need some OC characters to liven up the fic and make the action appear. Now for those of you that want to know what happens in the next chapter, here's a small preview. This might take slightly longer cause I have to make a fight scene, and I want it to be the best one I've written. So, without further ado, here's a preview of Chapter 7: Title unknown.

Inuyasha growled as he pushed his way through the throng of giggly girls that blocked his way out of the kami-forsaken school he attended. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY BITCHES!" He roared as he made a leap over the group of girls. This however had the opposite affect as now the girls were amazed at his strength and speed. Not bothering to look behind him, Inuyasha made a break for the shrine. He lost the group of girls after two blocks. Satisfied that he was no longer being followed he made his way through an abandoned construction site. _'Lets see those dumb bitches find me here.'_ Inuyasha gave a bitter smile, _'Why do all the beautiful girls have to be so stupid? Is it too much to fucking ask for a girl with a brain as well as a figure?'_ Kagome had been smart as well as beautiful. _'Yeah and she turned out to be a back stabbing bitch who nearly killed me to save that fucking wolf...I guess beauty and brains don't mix.'_ Shaking his head he snapped out of his dipression, "What the fuck am I getting depressed for? I don't need some fucking bitch to be content. Fuck that shit! All I need is someone to have a good time with." It felt good to say that out loud, even if he knew that it was the biggest pile of bullshit he'd ever heard. "If that's what you honestly believe, then I'll feel no remorse for killing you." Inuyasha snapped his head up just in time to avoid the volatile ball of yuki that threatened to kill him. An explosion the size of a small bomb sounded through the site as the building behind Inuyasha began to implode covering the site in a thick cloud of smog.

Coughing Inuyasha looked up at the figure standing on top of a pile of destroyed Cinder blocks. "Who the Fuck are you?"

A cynicall laugh began to fill the air as the mysterious demon threw his head back and began laughing. "I am..." The demon responded as he gave Inuyasha a look of gleeful sadism, much like a cat would give an injured and cornered mouse before it went in for the kill, "...The last thing you will ever see..." Inuyasha could only look on in stunned fear as the demon raised his blade at him, "ALIVE!" He yelled as a black wave of negative yuki shot out of the blade.

**Responds to all those who hiaa: Thank you, I'm glad that you took the time to read my story and the fact that you enjoyed it makes it even better. This update is for you.**

Scyggy: Uhm, I. guess. you. no. likey. grammer., mistekes.? Ah well, I'm only human, and my spell check sucks. i have a bata, and I think she does a fine job. However I think she just corrects spelling and for that I'm grateful, cause I can't spell for shit. Ah the run-on paragraph. I can't really beat that habit, still, I did as you said in this chapter and spaced the things out more, so it should be slightly more legible. Oh, well the plot usually takes a while, I wanted to right off with the plot in this story, however since I had to take into account the Azumanga characters, I really couldn't just throw them into an action fic and tell them to snap to it. So as a result I was forced to kinda slow down the plot and let humor reign before the angst, death, perversion, lemons and everything that could go wrong appear in this fic, but oh yes...there will be blood.Thanks for the Well, thank you. People that read my stories and actually like them are my favorite people in the world. Ain't I just wonderful? (Recieves glares) Okay...no more happiness for me.

KingofFoxes: YEAH! CRAFT! CAPTIVATION! oh kami-sama...I gotta get off the caffinne...thanks for your review, hope you liked the chapter.

Emi-Ogawa: Ah, long time no talk. I'm awaiting mail from you, should I take the eniciative...no, not this time. Hm, the lemon was just a key point in the story that signaled that the perversion and all the sickness was about to begin. I'll hopefully talk to you later.

Now Farewell to all, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and REVIEW! MY PATHETIC EXSISTANCE OF A LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!


	7. Death be my Name

**Kuroi-Yasha: Well, here I am, presenting yet again a chapter in this fic that shouldn't be. Now I know that no one really reads this and just goes straight for the story, however if I can tear you away from trying to gather material to flame me with, I have to say a couple of things. **

**1.) I don't know how long it will take to post chapters. Usually I'd say that a chapter will be up in about 2-3 weeks sometimes maybe a month, however from now on as the story will begin to get more and more complex I will have to ask you all to bear with me on the different time patterns between chapters. This does not mean I will take 5 months to update, it just means that I would appreciate it if you all could have a little patiance and not abandon my fic, I however do promise to update at least once every two months.**

**2.) Feel free to give any ideas on how to make this story better. (With the exception of making Kagome a good guy. Not gonna happen, deal with it.) So if you want to see something happen, and I happen to like the idea, I might incoprerate it into the story. So go ahead and tell me what you want.**

**3.) If any of you want to be in the story, you will have to give me detailed status of the character you want. This means, hair and eye color. As well as what race they belong to (i.e: Youkai, Hanyou, and Human). It would help me alot if you gave me a physical, as well as an emotional and psychological description. As well as weapon. (i.e: Sword, Naginata, Bo, Gun, Bow and Arrow, Sorccery...etc.)**

**4.)THIS STORY WILL BE VERY DARK AND DISTURBING! This is not a happy-go-lucky fanfic. I have included the AzuManga cast into the fic to add humor, however the main focus of this fic is death, destruction, violence, gore, perversion, pedophility, betrayal, and extreme sexual content.**

**Well, now that that's out of the way, enjoy the chapter! (Doesn't really fit does it?)**

**Enough is Enough...**

_Chapter 7: Death be my Name..._

Inuyasha growled as he pushed his way through the throng of giggly girls that blocked his way out of the kami-forsaken school he attended. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY BITCHES!" He roared as he made a leap over the group of girls. This however had the opposite affect as now the girls were amazed at his strength and speed. Not bothering to look behind him, Inuyasha made a break for the shrine. He lost the group of girls after two blocks. Satisfied that he was no longer being followed he made his way through an abandoned construction site. _'Lets see those dumb bitches find me here.'_ Inuyasha gave a bitter smile, _'Why do all the beautiful girls have to be so stupid? Is it too much to fucking ask for a girl with a brain as well as a figure?'_ Kagome had been smart as well as beautiful. _'Yeah and she turned out to be a back stabbing bitch who nearly killed me to save that fucking wolf...I guess beauty and brains don't mix.'_

Shaking his head he snapped out of his dipression, "What the fuck am I getting depressed for? I don't need some fucking bitch to be content. Fuck that shit! All I need is someone to have a good time with." It felt good to say that out loud, even if he knew that it was the biggest pile of bullshit he'd ever heard. "If that's what you honestly believe, then I'll feel no remorse for killing you." Inuyasha snapped his head up just in time to avoid the volatile ball of yuki that threatened to kill him. An explosion the size of a small bomb sounded through the site as the building behind Inuyasha began to implode covering the site in a thick cloud of smog.

Coughing Inuyasha looked up at the figure standing on top of a pile of destroyed Cinder blocks.

"Who the Fuck are you?"

A cynicall laugh began to fill the air as the mysterious demon threw his head back and began laughing. "I am..." The demon responded as he gave Inuyasha a look of gleeful sadism, much like a cat would give an injured and cornered mouse before it went in for the kill, "...The last thing you will ever see..." Inuyasha could only look on in stunned fear as the demon raised his blade at him, "ALIVE!" He yelled as a black wave of negative yuki shot out of the blade.

Rolling quickly to the side, Inuyasha was able to avoid the blast. As the smoke began to clear from the blast, he could make out the shady figure that was his adversary, and supossed executioner. Suddenly the cold laughter of the demon began to ring throught the site again aided by the explosian as if it were a puctuation. A sudden movement to the right caught his attention as he noticed the the said demon was actually standing no more than five feet behind him, a smirk on his face as the he held his sword to his neck.

"The rumors were true then, you really are good enough to be a full demon, and yet your just a hanyou. However..." The demon stalled, Inuyasha could see that his opponent was in no rush to kill, so taking the opportunity, he jumped away from the menacing blade, only to have a sharp pain shoot through his leg. Falling on all fours, Inuyasha spared a glance at his leg, seeing a huge gash in his right leg with a tinted slightly with green.

"...your not good enough." Inuyasha half growled, half whimpered as he tried to get back on his feet. His leg, however seemed to not want to respond to the command that his brain was issuing. "You can't move anymore." Inuyasha's eyes widdened as he looked at the demon, his blade raised above his head, as he stood over Inuyasha's kneeling figure. "The poison I have injected into your leg from the wound will keep you as you are for a full five minutes. Not much, but more than is needed." He stopped momentarly as he remebered Inuyasha's initial question, "You askedme who I was, well, I am Akurei Tsumetai, and Death be my name.May you find solace for your sins, and restitution for your suffering in the next world. Farewell...Inuyasha."

Inuyasha closed his eyes in defeat as he felt the blade begin its decent.

------------------------

Now, we haven't heard from Koga's adversaries, lets join them shall we?

--------------------------

_'How is it that I, the head of a great corperation, am stuck doing this?'_ Harada Kazanaa wondered as he was stuck sitting on the floor as a five year old walked around the group of seven. "Duck." The child cried happily as he tapped him on the head _'For kami-sama's sake, he's been saying that for the last FIVE MINUTES!'_

As though if sencing his stress and agrivation, a gentle voice called out from his far left, "Toji, it would be a lot more fun if you went an picked someone already." The boy in question turned to face the woman who called his name. Nodding slowly he stopped in back of another little boy, "Goose!" He cried happily as he took off running, the other boy hot on his tail. Fortunately for Toji, (As well as Harada) the bell rang, signaling lunch time. "Okay class, lets thank Harada-sama and Sakura-sama for comming to play with us, as well as for the presents. One, Two, Three!"

"THANK YOU!" The whole class shouted as Harada and Sakura made their way out of the pre-kinder school. "Thank Kami-sama that that's over with." Harada sighed as he walked over to his Benz. His sister mearly shook her head as she followed him, "You never really were one for children, and all you can think about is the act of making them." Harada smiled his trademark, lecherous grin as he unlocked his car. "Can't help it the lady's love me." Sakura scoffed as she unlocked her own car, "That didn't seem the case last saturday."

Harada grimmaced as he recalled the brutal slapping that occured that night. "Not one of my best dates I must admit." he confessed giving a sheepish smile. "Yeah, well..." Sakura was cut off as a sudden explosion caught their attention. "Oh fuck...You don't think Koga's men found him do you?" Harada gave her a grim look, "I don't know, but we better not take any chances. Lets go. Hopefully Yumi had some luck and found him, and that was just a building being demolished." Somehow both knew that that was the biggest pile of bullshit said all year.

---------------------

(CLANK!)

The sound of metal hitting metal sounded through the abandoned lot as Inuyasha opened his eyes to see what appeared to be a Bo with a blade at the end had blocked the blade that would have finished the hanyou's life. Looking at the owner of the blade, he was shocked to see that it was a beautiful woman, or demoness to be more precice.

"So, _he_'s sent one of his little pawns to kill the Inuyasha-san has he?" The new demoness questioned as she knocked the offending blade back. The other demon smirked as he quickly resumed his stance, "_Pawn?_ Your words hurt me so Katsuragi-_chan_." The other demon taunted as he quickly blocked a blow aimed at his leg.

"You fucking bastard, how dare you adress me so formally!"

"My **_Yumi-chan_**, is that any way to talk?" The demon quipped as he jumped back, sheathing his blade.

"I'll talk however I so fucking please **_Akira_**." The demoness hissed as swung the back end of her Naginata at the hanyou, only to have it caught.

"Its AKUREI you fucking bitch and you know it!" He yelled out as gave her a kick to the stomach, sending her back a few feet.

"I am not a dog asshole, I'm a panther."

"Dog or panther, a bitch is a bitch."

That did it. Before Akurei could react, he was hit with the blunt side of the weapon. Stunned, he took a couple of steps back only to have the blade make contact with the left side of his ribs as she brought the blunt edge back down and forcibly knocked him to the ground. Whimpering as he rose to his feet, he yelped when a kick to the his injured ribs sent his into a world of pain. "Stay down Tsumetai, and maybe I'll spare your pathetic life."

A chuckle escaped Akurei. "What's so funny hanyou?" The enraged demoness questioned as she added pressure to the blade on the hanyou's neck. With a swift kick that Yumi didn't expect, he sent the naginata flying as he leapt back a few feet. "What's funny is that you always underestimate your opponent Yumi-chan, a mistake that will cost you your life one of these days. I can't always protect you ya know."

"I can take care of myself you fucking asshole!"

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Again the demoness known as Yumi Katsuragi made a lunge at the opposing hanyou Akurei. Sighing, Akurei merely Side-stepped to avoid the swipe of her claws, he countered with a swift blow to the right temple bringing the young demoness to her knees. Before she could recover from the shock, he delivered a crushing spin kick to her left temple. Akurei let out a cold chuckle as he knocked the Yumi back down with a kick to the ribs when she had tried to rise. "Its a good thing I killed my sensei, or else he'd be so dissapointed that its taking me this long to finish you." He could tell that she was about to make a comment and quickly delivered another kick, only this time to her jaw. As his prey began to recoil from the punishment, Akurei could only smirk when the young demoness began to whimpers and cries of pain as he delivered continuous and merciless kicks to her lower abdomens and ribs. As she let out a final cry before a sickening crack was hears Akurei ceased his kicks, and proceded to roughly grab her by her formerly silky black locks, now red and brown from the dirt and drying blood and lifted her uncerimoniusly into the air.

"Yumi-chan...without me your nothing." He could see the demoness twitching slightly as the pain began to bring thing into prospective for her, "Maybe you can protect yourself from Kibu, Korosu, Koga, hell, maybe even Kami-sama himself if he even exsists." He let go of her hair, only to grab her by the thoat and begin squeezing as he continued in a low, deadly whisper, "But you can't protect yourself from me. Maybe this will teach you Katsuragi, that love is an emotion, and emotions are for the weak."

Tossing her a good five meters into the air, the hanyou re-drew his blade as it began to glow with negative youki,

"Farewell koi, SHI NO FUBUK...!"

"YUDOKUNO KIRIKIZU!"

Akurei cried out in pain as Inuyasha's claw ripped into his stomach, a sudden cold feeling began to spread throughout his body as he began to feel the poison that Inuyasha had injected into his bloodstream, "D-D-Da...mn...I-I...f-forgot...about y-y-you..." He chocked out as Inuyasha withdrew his claws, which had begun to glow a violent shade of green. Smirking Inuyasha punched the other hanyou, sending him tumbling into a crater that was caused in an earlier explosion. _'He's pretty much dead, that is if the poison works as fast as I think it does, better check on this Katsuragi woman that saved my life.'_

As he approached the crumpled and bloody form of the woman that saved him, he saw movement from where he had knocked Akurei. A female Tora stood there, drapping one arm of the wounded silver haired hanyou over her sholder, "Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha bellowed as he picked up the weapon that the Yumi had been wielding to defend himself, should the Tora attack, "Who I am does not concern you Inuyasha." Inuyasha's eyes widdened a bit at the fact that she knew his name, but then again so did the Katsuragi woman, so he kept quiet though he had a fair amount of certanty that she wouldn't have answered his question anyway, "Just know that while you and Katsuragi have escaped with your lives this time, does not mean that Tsumetai-kun, or _Koga-sama,_" She spat out the last part as if it were poisonus to ones health just speaking the name, "Will be so lenient next time, especially Tsumetai-sama. That which you have inflicted on him shall be returned ten fold, when he and the rest of us are done with you, that bitch Katsuragi, as well as the pompous ass Taisho and the Kazanna twins. You will be wishing you were never born."

A screeching of tires drew his attention away from the female long enough for her to dissapear.

"Oh Kami...Yumi!"

Inuyasha stepped back in shock as a woman that resembled Sango made her way towards the fallen demoness. "You...Who are you?" The woman raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't answer, "I think its us that should be asking that, just who exactly are you, and what have you done to Yumi-sama?" Questioned a slightly angered male voice from his left.

Inuyasha scoffed as he made his way over to the pompous ass that bore a resemblance to Miroku, "I have no fucking reason to tell you who the fuck I am. And I didn't do anything to this woman, she showed up just as I was about to be killed by a demon called...Akira or something."

The male paled slightly, "You mean _Akurei_ right?" Inuyasha gave a small nod, "Yeah, that's the ass munch that attacked me. Now are you ganna tell me who the fuck you are, or am I gonna have to beat the shit out of you until I get an answer?"

Just as quickly as he had paled, he gave Inuyasha a smile, "Then, I'm sorry to have been so rude to you Inuyasha-sama. My name is Harada Kazanna, and this is my sister Sakura Kazanna. Now, I'm sure you have plenty of questions, but unfortunately I can't answer them, your gonna have to speak with my boss while Sakura and I take care of Yumi-sama."

A vein began to twitch in Inuyasha's forhead, why couldn't people just give him the fucking answers, he was getting pretty tired of all this shit, and he had no problem voicing it.

"Listen fuckmook, I'm getting tired of all this shit, I just wanna know what the fuck is going on and why the fuck that asshole Akira or whatever tried to kill me!"

"I see you have not changed in four hundred and fifty years Inuyasha."

Sakura and Harada hurridly bowed to the man dressed in an all white armanie suit.

"Boss."

Inuyasha however only had one thing to say,

"Sesshomaru...still as stuck up as Miroku's penis in a whore house I see."

Oh yes, the king of tact had returned.

**Kuroi-Yasha: Well, that's it for now. Hope you liked it, personally I think it sucked, but you guys are the audience. So you tell me how it was, meanwhile I'll continue writting this crap that can barely qualify as a legibe fanfic. And now thanks to my reviewers who actually have the courage to risk their respected names by reviewing my work.**

Emi-Ogawa: **Thanks for the review Emi-chan, though I hope I don't ruin your writting reputation. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

AESSEDAI88: **Your a sick, twisted and perverted wench you know? And I like that. Yumi-chan appears...though not her greatest moment. You'll see how this benefits later on. Thanks for the review. I can demolish your writting reputation, cause you don't have one! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Lycosyncer: **Ah Lycosyncer, my dear friend. You think this chapter was good wasn't it? WASN'T IT! Sorry about that...Just need reassurance. Sorry... Thanks for your review, they always kick ass. Hmm, your ideas intrest me, I think I might just use them, always need humor for a slight mood elivation so yeah, I'll see how many of them I can work in. Not to fear, perversion will come full throtle soon, but for now...Thanks for your oppinion and thoughts, YOU ROCK!**

inuyasha-backlashwave: **Thanks, its always good to hear that the stuff I work on is good. Again, thanks for your review, hope to hear from you again! And I hope the fight scene was good enough for your tastes. ****Thanks for your review, I don't know what chapter it was on, doesn't say, but thanks anyway! Hope your off your punishment so you get to read this!**

Well, that's all I think, thanks to all that reviewed, and all who read. Sorry if I forgot anyone, until next time, Auf Wiedersehen!


	8. What I Must, I Shall Do

**KuroiYasha: Hello people! So sorry I haven't updated yet, but I just got a new Laptop! WHOOT! Anyhow, I'm very sorry I haven't updated, I think I kind of broke my rule about updating at least once every two months. So, as a result, I'll try to make this chapter a long and good one.**

**OH YES, I seem to have confused a few people on the whole Akurei introduction. Okay, Akurei works for Koga. Yet, it isn't willingly. If you remember in chapter five or six I can't remember, he says that Koga has 'someone' close to him held hostage, so he is forced to obey Koga's every order Emi also works for Koga. However Yumi Katsuragi, and Harada and Sakura Kazanna work for Sesshomaru, who is the leader of the rebellion against Koga. If you have anymore questions, feel free to ask and I'll answer it, either in the review as a reply, or I'll answer it in the next chapter if I see that it might clear up confusion among all. Thank you again for asking, those who did. Now, on with the story.**

_DISCLAIMER: See all the previous chapters. I got sick of having to write it. Fuck it, I've said it all seven other chapters, if you didn't get the drift, your probably not gonna, so what's the point?_

_**Enough is Enough**_

_Chapter 8: What I must, I shall do._

"_You have failed me Akurei…"_

"…"

"Please my _lord…_Tsumetai-san was doing an excellent job of disposing of the target, however Taisho's lackey Katsuragi interfered."

"_Regardless, Akurei failed, it doesn't matter if he was ambushed by the Interpol, he failed. An failure must be punished."_

"Stay out of this Ogawa…I will take any punishment you give me. So what shall it be? A thousand lashes? A ten man death-match?"

"_When did I say that you were the one that was going to be specifically punished?"_

"Then…"

"_Give Lucia a hundred lashes."_

"NO! YOU PROMISED SHE WOULDN'T BE HARMED!"

"_And you promised you'd never fail me. Equal no?"_

"YOU SON OF A BI---"

"Yes my _lord_ it is fair. Tsumetai-san and I shall depart now."

"_Very well. Do not fail me Ogawa, or you shall suffer my wrath as well."_

The black haired Tora left the room, a highly infuriated Inu-hanyou following him. "You really should be more careful Akurei. Your no good to your sister if your dead." The hanyou scoffed as he followed her. "I just don't fucking see how its fair that she get punished for my weakness. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT INSECT?" He bellowed at an unfortunate _Ga_ (Moth) Yukai.

The small demon fled from the presence of the moody hanyou faster than the speed of light. Emi sighed as she continued walking. "There is no need to harass weaker youkai. It makes you seem more like Koga." Akurei grimaced at the comparison. Still he continued sulking as they walked down the left wing of the ancient mansion of their _"Employer"_. The walk was full in a stressed silence, broken only by the small growls from Akurei and the exasperated sighs from Emi until he couldn't help but ask.

"Why did you defend me Emi?"

The young Tora stopped in her tracks, almost causing him to crash into her. She turned to face him before answering, "Well, I just couldn't let you take all the fault." Akurei shook his head. "That's not what I'm talking about Emi and you know it.' She looked away, a flash of what appeared to be guilt in her eyes. It didn't go unnoticed by Akurei. "What are you hiding from me Emi?" Anger appeared on the beautiful Tora's face as she quickly turned back to face him, "I hide nothing Tsumetai. Unlike other people I know." Again Akurei grimaced at the formal tone she used, "You know I hate being called that so don't start." This didn't stop her tirade of anger, "Oh, and I'm sup post to care why?" Akurei looked away, "That's what I'd like to know." he whispered it, but she heard it. Her face softened as she pulled his face to meet hers, "Akurei you know that there can be nothing between us. And even if there could, now is not the time, nor the place for this Akurei."

"Then when is?"

The Tora demoness could only offer him a bitter-sweet smile.

"I wish I knew Akurei…I truly do."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sighed he made his way up the shrine steps. _'Just when I think my fucked up excuse for a life can't get any worse this shit comes along.'_ He growled as he recalled his talk with his brother on how fucked up things had gotten over the span of five centuries. _'You'd think the aristocratic fucker would be fucking kind enough to kill Koga for me, but no…the fucker wants me to. Not that I have a problem, but at least he fucking got Naraku out of the way. And that Sakura is pretty hot. Nothing on Sakaki or Kagura, but she's like a exact copy of Sango. And Harada is exactly like Miroku. Man, I can't believe I miss them.'_ A vibration and loud ring from his pocket informed him that he was receiving a call. Opening the phone with practiced ease he put the small device where a his _"Human"_ ear was, so that the volume didn't hurt his ear. "Moshi moshi, Higurashi Inuyasha speaking. Who the fuck is this and what do you want?" Very classy in his opinion, took him most of the day to learn as well, the Introduction part that is.

"Inuyasha you dumb-fuck, who the fuck else would have this number?" Shippou… That little fucker would be taught the meaning of the word pain later. "I had a meeting with my ass-hole of a brother, so I had to give him my number as well. Now what do you want Kit, I'm very busy."

Okay, so maybe walking up stairs isn't exactly _busy_, but it was a _lot_ of stairs.

"Bullshit Inuyasha I can see you climbing up the stairs right now." Oh yes, there'd be lots of pain.

"Don't you have anything better to do than bother me kit?"

"No. Well, not until Ayame comes anyway. I heard you had a brush with Akurei."

"Don't fucking remind me. What the fuck was he? I could detect the scent of a hanyou, but it was overpowered by the scent of a full demon."

"Actually you should be lucky you got away alive. Much less beat him. He took down Miroku and Sango in their prime, forcing Kaede and myself to raise their children. Then when they sought revenge, he took them down as well. Hell, he even took down a few of Sesshomaru's children." Inuyasha was both shocked an angered by this response, "He killed them all? More importantly, he had children?" he could almost see

Shippou nodding on the other line.

"Yes, he had a few hanyou with Rin, you know the little kid that followed him around everywhere? Well, when she died a century ago. Akurei's doing yet again, he re-mated with Kagura the wind sorceress."

Had Inuyasha been drinking anything he would have been chocking on it at the very moment.

"If what you say is true, then how come Fluff's hasn't done anything about it?" A small hesitation on Shippou's part let Inuyasha know that something was wrong. "Shippou, wha---" A sudden crash followed by various shouts and lone gun shot. "SHIPPOU!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Minutes before)

"Yes, he had a few hanyou with Rin, you know the little kid that followed him around everywhere? Well, when she died a century ago. Akurei's doing yet again, he re-mated with Kagura the wind sorceress."

Shippou could hear Inuyasha begin stuttering. A sudden crash alerted him that perhaps he wasn't as safe as he thought he was.

"If what you say is true, then how come Fluff's hasn't done anything about it?" Another crash and some shouts ensured his thought.

"Shippou wha--"

An immense crash sounded throughout the room as the front door was violently kicked down.

"There he is, kill him now!"

"NO! We were ordered to take him alive."

"Fuck the order, kill the traitor!"

Shippou took advantage of the hesitation on the part of the aggressors and made a leap for the window. However he didn't get far as a swift kick to the side of the head sent him reeling into the stone wall, a sickening crack sounding through the room, "No, no. Can't let the traitor escape can we?" Shippou looked up into the violet eyes of a female Tora.

"Y-you…won't…no...you can't...kill…Inu…Yasha…"

The demoness gave him a sad smile, "Your right I can't." She sighed softly as she pulled a handgun from her holster, "But I can kill you." She pulled back the safety as she held it under his chin, "I'm sorry Shippou-kun…I hope you can forgive me, orders are orders you know. I don't want my friends to be hurt. Again…I'm sorry." Closing her eyes she pulled the trigger.

"SHIPPOU!"

Not looking at the body of her former comrade, she picked the cell-phone.

"Inuyasha-san?"

"WHO THE FUCK IS THIS? WHERE'S SHIPPOU!" A small sigh was the answer to his question.

"Inuyasha-san…You escaped Tsumetai-sama once, do not expect to escape him a second time. If Shippou's death teaches anything, it is that you will not escape. Koga-_sama_ will have your head." This being said she pushed the 'Call End' button. A lone tear falling from her practiced emotion-less eyes.

------------------------------------------------------

"_Is he dead?"_

"Yes my _lord_…I did what I had to, now will you let Akurei see his sister?"

"_Yes, you have once again proven your loyalty to me Ogawa. I shall grant your request. Akurei may see his sister."_

"Thank you my _lord._"

"_Dismissed."_

"Yes sir."

Emi made a quick turn. She could feel his eyes roaming on her body. But she had no option but to ignore it and move faster. Once outside she found Akurei leaning on a nearby wall. "I can't believe you actually went through with it." Emi didn't respond as she continued walking, eyes fixed solely ahead. "I did what I had to. I will except your gratitude at any time." Akurei walked in front of her, cutting of her path and forcing her to look at him, "Whoa, I never asked you to do this for me. You did this on your own free will." She regarded him coldly, brushing past him.

"Do you honestly think that I would wish the death of anyone, just so I could see Lucia? Is that how low you believe me to be?"

Still she continued walking.

"Fine Ogawa…do as you wish. However Shippou's death will not be in vain. As soon as I kill Inuyasha, Koga is next."

Using her demonic speed, she pinned him to the wall, placing her gun under his chin, "Watch it Tsumetai, that's treachery." Akurei gave her a cold smirk, "Is this how you did Shippou?" A flash of hurt crossed her features, before anger replaced them and she brought the back of the pistol on his cheek, sending him to the floor. "I did what I fucking had to stay alive and make sure that you could see your sister you ungrateful fuck. So don't be going all moral on me, because you're just as bad."

Akurei nodded, picking himself off the floor, "Yes, I know I'm sorry. '_What I must, I shall do'_. Sometimes I forget." He took a few paces before regarding her again, "I'll say hello to Lucia for you."

Before she could respond Akurei had turned the corner and left. Hurt was in his voice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakaki sighed contently as she sat upon her Neko-Conico (Sorry,I don't exactly remember how to spell it, I let onee of my friends borrow my whole Azumanga collection, so I'm kinda cut off from it. Sorry.)bedspread. It had been an exciting day, though the only thing that lingered in her mind was when Inuyasha had run beside her and whispered in her ear sending shivers up her spine. _'Why can't I stop thinking about him? Is this love…or merely attraction?'_

A stone hit her window as she sat contemplating her feelings toward the new (and quite handsome) transfer student. Walking over she saw a man with platinum blond hair, and dazzling green eyes. "Who are you?" The man gave her a kind smile before bowing, "Greetings Sakaki-sama. I am Akurei Tsumetai, I have come here at the request of my master, he wishes to know more about a beautiful damsel such as yourself, and was wondering if you would allow him an audience."

Sakai blushed at his polite words and the way he addressed her. "_Who_ exactly is your master?" She questioned, the man gave another bow before answering, "Why he is lord Koga Wolfe, the corporate leader of Wolfe incorporations." Sakaki's eyes widened as he mentioned the name of one of Japan's most powerful computer software corporations name. Sakaki was hesitant, "Why would he like to meet with me?" The man gave her a sad smile as he turned to regard her, "Unfortunately, it is because of your association with one Inuyasha Higurashi." Sakaki's eyes widened at the mention of the silver haired youth, "What exactly does he wish to discuss with me about Inuyasha-kun?" Akurei gave her a more sincere smile, "He has some interesting information that you might like to know. Also, he has a proposal for you."

Sakaki was intrigued to say the least, "Your not lying or trying to trick me are you?" Akurei shook his head as he leapt up to her window, receiving a shriek of surprise from her. "What? Did you think Inuyasha was the only one that could do that?" Judging from her look and slightly gapping mouth he took it as a yes. Extending his hand he gave her a kind smile, "Shall we go then Sakaki-sama?" As she placed her hand in his, she barely suppressed another cry as he took off into the night with her, her mind wandering from idea to idea, but only one remained in the end, _'Inuyash…Oh kitty!"_

**KuroiYasha: Well, that's chapter 8, hopefully that got a few things explained. Next chapter should have more fighting, more explanations, and possibly a deeper story plot. But for now, lets thank my reviewers!**

AESSEDAI88: **Yes, your introduction was humiliating, but it did have a purpose, and hopefully you'll allow me to show it.**

Emi-Ogawa: **Thanks for the continues support, and I hope this chapter was to your liking. Thanks for making such a great character! **

Lycosyncer: **Ah, Lyco, your ideas are great, but unfortunately I can't make them work, I'm afraid I just haven't seen enough Gundam SEED. Sorry, but if you want your own personal character, he is free to come into the story. Thanks for your review, and again sorry. **

inuyasha-backlash wave; **Yes, Inuyasha did go down fairly easy, but you have to remember that he wasn't armed, his enemy had a farther range weapon, could shoot concentrated blasts of negative energy, and had superior speed. Plus, his leg was disabled. Don't worry, our boy won't go down so easily next time. Thanks for the review.**

miaahiaa: **Ah, miaahiaa, your character is just about ready to enter the story, however I do need a few more things, such as the weaponry, her beliefs on love and destiny/fate, and the most important thing, which side is she on? Is she one of the resistance, or is she a forced soldier of Koga, like Akurei and Emi? Let me know as soon as possible.**

**Again, than you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time, **

**KuroiYasha. **


	9. Shi Death

**Kuroi-Yaasha: Well, I'm back with cahapter 9. Wow. Nine chapters. This is the longest fan fic I've written, hopefully it'll keep going. Only time will tell. Now, on with the story. LEMON ALERT RIGHT AFTER THIS FIRST SCENE! UNDER 18 DON'T READ! IF YOU DO, DON'T BLAME ME. Reporting me won't do anyone any good.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, NOR DO I OWN AZUMANGA. BITE ME.**

_**Enough is Enough**_

_Chapter 9: Shi (Death)_

_'A hanyou huh?'_ Sakaki thought to herself as she made her way out of Wolfe Incorperationns. Koga-sama had offered for Tsumetai-san to escort her home, however she'd declined on the grounds that she lived close-by, (Which was true, her house being no more than a couple of blocks away.) however what she'd really wanted was a chance to think undisturbed. _'Well, it would explain the ears as well as the claws and fangs. Though why I can't see the ears anymore is beyond me. Maybe this really will help me find my true purpo...'_

"Haiya Ms. Sakaki." Speaking of disturbances there was the queen right there, "Wha'cha doin' in a place like this here?"

Confused as to what the girl meant by this she took a look around to see what she meant by a 'place like this'. Indeed she found herself to be in a less than joyful part of Tokyo, (They never really elaorate where they live, so I'm going for this) AKA: The slums, the big crapper, the projects, _Die Scheissa Revier_. Call it what you would, it wasn't a very friendly place for young women. "I...don't really know. My feet must have taken me here." Osaka gave her the same blank look before tilting her head slightly to the right, "Thats' some messed up feet you got then. Maybe you should change 'em." Sakaki could literally feel the sweat drop on the back of her head, "_Etto...Nani_?" ("Uhm...what?") Osaka gave her the same blank stare, "Sorry I don't understand Japanese. Could you say it in english?"

"_You are a fucktard._"

Both girls turned in the direction of the voice. Inuyasha stepped out of the shadows, Sakaki gave him a glare at his language, she might not know the best english, but she knew what a '_fucktard'_ was. Osaka nodded as if suddenly understanding a question and turned on some random man, "_I'm a fucktard! I'm a fucktard! FUCKTARD! BWAHAHAHA"_ Sakaki could ony bow her head as Osaka ran about shouting at everyone she came close to.

"So big top, how are things?"

"Uhm...hello? Are you deft? I asked you a question."

"Listen bitch what the fuck is your problem. Don't tell me your mad because of what I said to the amazing living surfboard over there."

"Alright that fucking does it...YEOW!"

Inuyasha had attempte to grab Sakaki and shake some sence into her, but the moment he'd touched her, a huge electric shock went through his system. Falling to his knees he stared at his smoldering hands in shock,

"What the fuck..."

"Don''t ever touch me without my permision hanyou."

Inuyasha looked up at Sakaki so fast he could have sworn that he heard at least three bones pop. Sakaki however wasn't looking at him as she continued walking forward. "Next time I will do more than give you a small shock."

_'Small? SMALL! That was like a hundred fucking watts! and that was **SMALL!'**_ Inuyasha rounded to confront the woman, only to find that she was gone. "What the fuck was that all about?"

"_FUCKTARD!"_

------------------------------------------------------

_**(WARNING! LEMON-LIME PART APPROACHING! IF YOU ARE EASILY OFFENDED DON'T READ! I HAVE GIVEN YOU FARE WARNING!) IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ IT, JUST GO DOWN TO WHERE THE NEXT BOLD WORDS ARE.**_

Akurei opened the slide-open window of the hospital. Yumi Katsuragi lay on the bed, her long raven hair fanned out around her, "Yumi...". The sound of her name sturred her out of her slumber, looking over to th side of her bed shee came face to face with a pair of bright emerald eyes. "Akurei...I've missed you." Akurei gave her a sad smile as he swept her into his arms embraing her. "_Gomen Nasai Yumi-chan."_ The raven haired demoness returned his embrace all the while stroking his platnum-blond hair, "Its okay Akurei. I know it was only because you had too." Akurei shook his head, "No...I almost killed you, I...I...I lost control of it. The blood lust almost took over...I...I could have fucking killed you, how can you forgive me so easily?" She smiled as she leaned her head back, "Because I love you." Before he could say anything she pressed her lips against his.

Akurei sighed contently, it had been far too long since he'd been with a woman. Not since...No, now wasn't the time.

He quickly grew weary of the innocent kiss and began licking her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She was all to happy to comply with his request as she opened her mouth for his tounge to explore. He heard her moan in the kiss, and it only served to fuel his need. Allowing his hands to roam her body he felt her shudder as he slowly ran his clawed hands along the side of her still healing body. He felt her gasp when his hand cupped her left breast in his hand. He felt her begin to squirm as he began to gently squish and massage the delicate organ. He smirked as he broke the kiss and began nibbling at he sides of her neck, she let out a low, deep moan when he found her sensitive spot. As his left handd continued to rub her breast, his other hand went lower until he found her entrance. He smirked when he noticed how wet she was.

"Your such a hentai little girl Yumi...we haven't even begun and your already wet." Her already flushed face became a shade or two more crimson, but she didn't lose stride as she grasped his member with her hand. He let out a groan as she began to slowly go up and down its entire lenght. "This coming from the man with the rock hard prick?" He only grinned at her as he slid a finger into her moist folds. Her shreak of suprise and pleasure was driving him out of his mind as his finger attained a fast pace in her tight, but slick inner walls.

"_O-O-Onegai..."_ She moaned as he slowed his pace, "Please what?" he asked as hes head went down to her neglected breast and began to suck on the errect nipple. "_Motto...Onegai...MOTTO!"_ (More...Please...More!")

Akurei left her breast as he brought his mouth centimeters from her ear, "Tell me what you want in english." She gave him an agonized look, but a hard thrust from his finger made her cry out again, _"Eat me...I...I want you to fuking eat me..."_ He smirked at her whimper when he pulled his finger out of her dripping folds, "Such dirty language." But he gave her a grin as he brought his juice coated finger to his mouth, "You taste just like I remember." He was about to dive in between her legs when she stopped him, "I want you at the same time." He nodded as she flipped him so she was now the one on top. She nearly tore his pants off in her hurry. Akurei could only smirk at her eagerness. Apparently he wasn't the only one that had missed this. After her struggle with the pants she'd had enough and ripped his boxers in half, as she wrapped her hand around the hard, pulsing erection. It was her turn to smirk as he began letting out moans and deep throathy groans as she rubbed his aching member.

She remembered the first time she'd seen it, she'd been afraid that it wouldn't fit. And it had been really painful when it went in, but after meare moments, the feeling of being stretched and full, combined with the deliccious friction had been more than enough to compencate. As she brought her head to his member she looked up at him, to see that he had his eyes closed, waiting for the feeling of her warm mouth closing over his thick cock. She turned and placed herself so that her dripping sex was in his face as she began stroking his hard member. "Y-Yumi...Wh..what's taking...so...so long?" He opened his eyes to see her shaven sex meare inches from his face.

"I told you I wanted you at the same time...Now eat me, then I'll return the favor." Akurei grinned at her cunningness, he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and gave a sharp pull, knocking her off her knees so that her mouth was no more than a few millimeters from his throbbing cock. As he ran his tounge slowly across her moist folds he could feel her begin to buck her hips against him. As he egan licking faster, she let out low moans as he finally took his member in her small mouth. Akurei gave a low groan into her folds as she tried to take him all the way to the base of his seven inch prick. Her petite mouth barely allowed it to even fit, so the tightness of her mouth was overwealming his sences. She moaaned around his member as he gave her a severe tounge lashing at her most sensitive spots. It had been more than two years since they'd slept together, but it was like a bicycle. You never forget.

Finally she couldn't take anymore as she pulled his cock from her mouth, "I...I"m cumming..." Akurei wrapped his arms around her tighter as he tried to catch all the juices that shot out of her as her body began to spasm from the orgasm. He got a fair amount, but some of it did escape him and slashed onto his chest and on his face. "O-o-oh...K-ka...mi...-sama..." She moaned out as her body tried to recover. Akurei let out a genuine laugh as he licked her nectar from his face, "I don't recall you cumming this much before..." She laughed as she gave his member a few more licks. "Are you ready?" She nodded as she positioned herself over his hard on. With one swift movement he was deep inside her.

Both of them moaned out loud as he forgotten, but delicious feeling swept through them. "Oh fuck..." Yumi groaned out as the feeling sent small shocks through her. "Certainly." Yumi was confused, but she received her answer when he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her up before slamming her back down. "OH fuck yes...harder...yes...oh...kami..." She moaned and panted as they began to pick up the pace. He would lift his hips at the moment she went down and would pull back when she went up, so the penetrations went deeper and faster. Akurei groaned as he turned her over and pushed her on her hands and knees before thrusting into her from behind. Yumi could only moan as he began to pump into her at an unbelievable pace, that made her feel like she was going to be ripped in half, and she was loving every moment. Akurei groaned as he brought a hand to her breast and began to roughly squeeze it, sending more jolts of pleasure through her.

"I...I can't hold on...hurry Yumi..." She could feel her orgasm aproaching, but from the strain she heard from her lover's voice he was struggling to hold on. "Just a little longer...please...just a little more..." Akurei was gsping fro trying to hold his orgasm back, had he been human he would most likely be dead by now, but thanks to his demonic heritage he was able to hold on, but even he had his limit. Placing his chest to her back he pulled her back so that her legs were spread and her back was to his chest as he leaned against the side of the wall for support, he let his other hand go down to her sex as he quickly found her sensitive nub and began to rub it quickly, applying more and more pressure and increasing the speed of his thrusts. "Oh kami Akurei...please...almost...please...please...please..." Finally he snapped.

With a loud groan, a final hard thrust and bite to her neck, he spilled his seed inside her. It was just what she needed for her own organsm as her walls began to contract against his spurting errection, milking it off all its life giving seed. Her cry of pleasure filling the room.

_**(END LEMON WHEE!)**_

Yumi felt a sharp pain in her neck, but ignored it. "Oh Akurei...that was...amazing..." Akurei noddded as he tried to catch his breath, "I...aims'...to...please..." Without another word he pased out his head in the crook of her neck. She sighed as she felt sleep begin to overtake her, "Yes...you do..." And she too feel asleep, not bothering to cover their sweat covered bodies with anything.

The window to the room opened again as another figure stepped into the room carrying a syringe and a clear bottle filled with a strange yellow liquid. "I leave you alone for half an hour and you go and fuck the person your suppost to kill. have you no shame Akure...?" She was cut off as the man in question pounced on her, pressing his lips against hers. The poor woman was too stunned to do anything, and melted into the kiss. Breaking the kiss the man stared at the slightly dazed woman. "I knew you'd come back to me Emi." The dazed expression left her eyes, only to be replaced by anger. "You fuck her and then you expect me to...what is...the fuck is wrong with you?" Akurei sighed, he wouldn't getting luck twice after all.

"Alright Emi I get it. Let's just get this over with."

Akurei sighed as he took the needle and opened the bottle. He filled the needle to the brim and turned to the unconcious woman. "_Sumimasen Yumi-chan."_ He plunged the neddle into her arm, letting the blue liquid inject itself into her system.

"Its done. Lets go."

"Are you gonna leave like that?"

"Huh?"

"I mean not that I have a problem or anything."

"What the hell are you babbling about...oh, ah shit."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mia Maaki sighed as she made her way down the deserted, and downright despicable, side of town. _'Why must she always bring me here to pick her up? Why couldn't it be a cofee shop or an animal shop...heck, even a meat packing place might be better.'_ She heard a loud squaking coming from her left. As she turned to investigate, her eyes came apon a beheaded chicken, running around, blood flowing freely from the place where its head should have been. _'I take that back...I TAKE THAT BACK!'_

Holding one hand to her mouth she ran from the scene, a severe urge to vomit comming over her. A sudden hand caught her by the sholder, spinning her around. Temporaly at a loss of balance, she had no choice but to use the grace given to her by her neko-youkai heritage. Sticking out a hand, she used the hand on the ground to even out the momentum from the fall and use it to execute a 180 degree spin, to face her mysterious opponent. Only to come face to face with...Sakaki?

Caught off guard she lost her balance and face-planted into the ground. "Still a cluts I see..." Mia picked her head off the ground, rubbing her slightly aching nose as a blush came across her features. "I am not a cluts, and i wouldn't have lost my balance if you hadn't pulled my sholder so roughly." Sakaki gave her a small smile as she helped her long time friend off the ground. "Its alright Mia-chan. You had your balance for a second, then you well...bit the dust."

Mia huffed as she looked away from her friend, a strand of her black tresses slightly hidding her eyes from the younger girl. _'There's something different about her...I don't know what, but she wasn't that strong before, or that fast. Maybe I'm just imagening things again...'_ The black haired hanyou sighed as she dusted herself off, "Well, anyway what was so important that you called me out at night because it was too important to wait until tomorrow?" Sakaki nodded as she motioned for her friend to follow.

"I need your advice."

"What else is new?"

"I'm serious Mia-chan."

"I know, I know. You can tell your dear Mia-chan. So ask away."

Sakaki sighed as she continued walking, before stopping and turning to face her friend. "What would you do if you were offered the chance to make a differance in the world?" Mia smiled at her, "I'd take the chance and run with it." Sakaki looked away from her, "Even if it means hurting those you care for?"

Mia understood now, "Well, I personally don't like violence, and I know you don't either Sakaki, but still, I can't make your choices for you. All I can tell you is that is that's what you wantyou should do it and not let anything get in your way. And as for those you care about, no one needs to be hurt all the time, there are ways around that. And if they trully care about you they will step down and let you do what you have to." Sakaki sighed, but nodded. _'I knew she would tell me that, but...I was hoping for something a little more helpful. Especially if it involves nothing short of murder...'_

Sakaki gave her friend a warm smile, "Thanks Mia-chan. I don't know about you, but I feel like a Hot Chocolate with a free Neko Ko Neko cup. How about it?" She was surprised however to see her friend was already gone, looking around she found her at the end of the block flapping her arms franticly in a gesture to hurry up. "Some things will never change...hopefully I won't either...too much at least."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura sighed as she made her way out of the police station, Osaka in tow. "Geez Osaka, how could you get arrested for public endangerment with a plastic straw and a cucumber?" as Osaka opened her mouth to respond Kagura cut her off, "Wait, don't tell me. Kami only knows I'll drop to the level of Tomo-like stupidity and I can't afford to fail Yukari-sensei's cl..."

"THAT FUCKING BITCH I'LL KILL HER!"

Kagura was startled as she rounded the corner only to be greeted by a harsh (and quite vulgar) yell from the school's resident "Most Available Batchlor" Inuyasha Higurashi. A very big hole in the wall that he stood near.

"I-I-is s-something wrong I-I-Inuyasha-kun?" A more than rightfully scared Kagura questioned, Osaka had long since fleed, leaving the brown haired athlet to fend for herself. He looked up at her, and she saw confusion in his eyes before they suddenly went blank.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was staring at his hands. They were no longer smoking, but the sting could still be felt pulsing through his body. He hadn't felt anything that powerful since, "...since Kagome hit me with that blast of purification energy." It had to be, without a doubt, somehow Sakaki had obtained the powers of a miko. "But how? Miko training to that extent takes years, Kikyou wasn't even half as strong by that age. And I didn't sence any spiritual energy when I first encountered her. Potential sure, but, no one uses the art of purification anymore...so...how? Damn it..."

before he could control his anger, he threw a violent punch at the closest thing near him, which happened to be a concrete wall. the impact alone was enough to sound like a small bomb. The hole wasn't much better.

"THAT FUCKING BITCH I'LL KILL HER!" He bellowed at the wall.

"I-I-is s-something wrong I-I-Inuyasha-kun?"

A sudden question followed by movement to his left drew his attention. He turned to see Kagura standing there. She was dressed in casual cloathing. A pair of sweat pants and a windbraker, but they didn't at all lessen her appeal to any male who happened to look at her. _'What is she doing here? And more importantly, what is that scent?'_ It was odd, a wonderful aroma hung in the air. he hadn't smelt anything that wonderful since he had been in that shopping mall a few weeks ago. But this one was far more better, and a lot more concentrated. _'It smells like...heat...'_

Inuyasha lost all conciousness as his body's instincts took over, it had been far too long since he'd smelt something so wonderful, and damned if he was going to let it go to waste. Without a single warning he pounced.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kuroi-Yasha: Well, that's it. There's chapter 9. I hope you all enjoyed it. Especially the lemon for all you perverted feinds out there. And if you couldn't (Or didn't) read the lemon, then I'm sorry. I don't knowhow good it was, so I'm counting on you who did read it to give me your opinion. Next chapter will be another lemon, and as you can guess its a Inu/Kagura lemon. WHEEE! Okay, I'm never doing that again. (Violent, disgusted shudder) Well, until next time, in the words of George Carlin, **

**"Well, that's it then. I'm hanging myself and Wal-Mart's paying for it."**

**Please be sure to review and too keep yourselves in mildly mint condition. I don't need spoiled reviewers...who am I kidding, if the dead could review I'd welcome them with open arms and a bottle of Lysol. That's a fact!...Please don't sue me Wal-Mart or Lysol. And dead folks please don't eat me.**

**NOW FOR THE TANKS TO THE REVIEWERS!**

_miaahiaa_**: Well, how did you like your character's introduction? If you have anything you want me to add or change to her, just let me know and I'll add it to the next chapter. Oh, and if you could please tell me a little about her family history, it would be great. If you don't have anything, I'll make one, but just let me know either way. Anyway, THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW! **_**Danke mine friend!**_

_Lycosyncer_**: Ah, again your idead save my ass. Thanks to you I was able to progress the story farther than I thought I could and I fit things better too. _Arigatou_. Hm, i think I can integrate your character, but it probably won't happen till chapter 10, 11 or 12. The reason is because I have to integrate characters without disrupting the flow of the story too much. But don't worry I think I can put him in. Thanks for your review! **

_Emi-Ogawa_**: Hello Emi-chan! Its been a long time. Sorry I haven't been able to mail you, but things are very hectic here with all the project and essays...stupid Physics. Anyways, I'm glad you liked my chapter. Yes, poor Shippou died. Oh well, his death was needed and it will served to further the plot. But at least you were the one that sent him off. And you did it so kindly too. Thanks for your never ending support. And I hope any and all your future works turn out as well as the story that allowed me to meet a wonderful person like you. Well, again thanks!**

_Kaze_**: Thanks for your review, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Yes, Koga is an ass. Soon, soon...**

_inuyasha-backlashwave_**: Thanks for your review, it was greatly appreciated. Yeah, it was kinda sad, but it had a purpose. And in the end that's all that matters. Thanks again!**

**Well, that does it for this, REVIEW and be MERRY! Kami knows one of us has to be...**


	10. Decadence

_**Kuroi-Yasha: HELLO!!! I'm finally back!!! Sorry I've been gone so long, but life has been a bit...bastardly. Anyway, I'm here to push my craptacularly-improved writing on you unfortunate readers. Well, it doesn't really matter 'cause most of you don't read this, I could be talking shit about most people and almost no one would notice.... but thankfully I won't...cause then I'll die. Anyhow, here is the next installment of my story. Enjoy. And Please give me some support and feed-back… Kami knows I need it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the characters of Inuyasha or Azumanga Daioh, I do own (most likely) any other character that you haven't heard of.**_

_**WARNING!! : This chapter contains a lemons and violent scenes of death and or torture. If you are under the age of 17 I would not recommend reading this, it is rated "M" for a reason! **_

_**Enough is Enough**_

_**Chapter 10: Decadence…**_

_Resounding laughter. The light green meadow echoed with the hearty sounds of jubilation. Many a passerby would think naught of the sound, brushing it off as some mere group of travelers enjoying a meal, or perhaps some samurai warriors who had just acquired a hearty plunder. The truth however is almost always what one would least expect. _

_True, the men were indeed samurai's, and true they had just successfully raided and killed an opposing village, but what was making them laugh was not that successful act, but the pleasurable sounds of a girls cries of pain and fear._

_"Stupid useless bitch!" The first man yelled as he shoved his sandal-clad foot into the young girls abdomen. The others cheered as the poor girl whimpered and curled herself into a fetal position, but could otherwise, do nothing to defend herself. "What's to expect from a abomination?" The leader of the group questioned as he kicked the poor girl away from him as she sought to escape her tormentors._

"Where do you think you're going bitch?!"

A third man yelled as the girl used the force of the leader's kick to spring to her feet and began to run, breaking through the men as they laughed and jeered at her fear and desperation. A fourth man's hand lunged out and grabbed the poor girl's hair and violently yanked it, using it to slam her into the ground. She let out a small cry of pain, but otherwise made no sound. "Pathetic. Not only is she a half-breed, but she's also a mute!" The first man spat as he drove the tip of his foot into her ribs when she had tried to get on her hands and knees. Another sound of pain, and the soft sobbing sounds as she lay on the ground holding her bruised and battered body close.

_"Enough. I grow tired of this child's play. Kill her now or let her go, I care not either way."_

_"With pleasure boss..."_

_'No more...please no more....' The young girl whimpered, her body aching with pain as she struggled to crawl away from her tormentors. She didn't understand...why were they doing all of this? She had done nothing to them. She lived in relative isolation, truth be told, these were the first individuals she had seen in more than 6 months. She had been in search of a boy she had meet in the forest said six months ago. She wondered where he went, they had been chased by demons and were forced to part ways, but he had been the first of her kind she had ever meet...that boy with the silver hair._

_"Y-yamete...yamete...kurasai...o-onegai..." _

_A weak protest. "Well I'll be dammed...it spoke...what the hell do we do now...?" the first man asked his leader, uncertainty and a bit of unease in his eyes. "I said I don't care...kill her or leave her, but do one or the other!" The leader growled out, annoyed. "Fuck this, kill the half-breed!" The second man yelled as he knocked aside the first man, drawing his blade. Picking her up by her neck he smirked as she tried to fight him off feebly. "Goodbye scum..."_

"SATERU!!! _**SATERU**_**!** WAKE UP!!! _**WAKE UP!!!**_"

Jarring form her sleep a young woman's eyes shot open as she jumped away from the person holding her, her foot instinctively lashing out and connecting with her adversaries body. A small outlet of breath let her know that she had caused some damage, giving her the chance she needed to escape.

'_I don't wanna die…I don't wanna die…'_

Her frightened mind thought only of survival as she made a wild dash for the door, a body colliding with her own informed her that she had not done a sufficient job in immobilizing her opponent. "_**I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!"**_ she screamed as she began to thrash against the body that held her in place. "Damn it Sateru, it's a dream!" The man cursed as she continued to thrash, violently lashing out at him, her body franticly trying to find some way of escape.

"_**WAKE UP!!"**_

He roared as his hand connected with her flesh in a brutal smack of flesh against flesh. Stunned, the young woman stared blankly at her captor; her eyes began to focus as her hand came to her cheek, "K-karite…?" The man sighed as he slowly got off of her small frame. "That dream again huh?" Sateru lowered her eyes as she looked away from his eyes, shamefully lowering her eyes, she hated looking weak in front of him. "I-I'm sorry Karite-sama…"

Karite sighed as he slowly walked over to her and examined the small bruise he had given her, "It's alright Ona, here, let's get you some ice for that." Sateru nodded as she followed him.

"So much for sleep…and we've got a meeting tomorrow and then a possible assignment…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Stop apologizing Ona."

"Sorry…"

"God damn it…"

___________________________

Sakaki shivered slightly as she walked into the office of President and CEO of Taisho inc. Sesshomaru Taisho, she could have sworn that the temperature had dropped a few degrees. She had heard many rumors of his cold hearted-ness and of his total disdain for Wolfe inc. employees (as well his _AMAZING_ good looks, as told to her by a very flustered neko-youkai).

"Hello beautiful, are you the new gopher for Wolfe? If so I must say he's got taste if nothing else." A tall man with violet eyes and short black hair tied in a small ponytail. She blushed slightly before frowning and glaring at the man. She said nothing as she walked past him, she was sent to speak with Sesshomaru-san and no one else. Arriving at the desk of Sesshomaru himself, she paused to admire his office slightly. It was almost circular, but had a section near the entrance that narrowed into a small hallway that led out of the office. The furnishing was western in style, but still had the (somehow) distinct personality of someone who was still as stuck to the old forms of tradition.

"May I help you miss…?" Sesshomaru's low voice asked as Sakaki resisted the urge to shudder at the icy-deadliness laced in every word. "Sakaki. Sakaki____, I was sent here on behalf of Wolfe-sama to inform you of my employer's wish to buy and merge with Taisho inc." For his part Sesshomaru made no movements during her explanation, he merely continued to look at her as one would at a small fly zipping around the room.

"I see. Then nothing new is being presented before me." Sakaki flinched slightly at the hint of annoyance in his voice and the promise of a painful outcome should she dare interrupt him, "That being said, you may tell your _employer_ that I will never relinquish hold of my company no matter how many threats he makes or how many employees he sends." Sakaki nodded when he finished speaking, and assuming it was safe, she withdrew a small cell-phone out of her pocket. Dialing a series of numbers she held the receiver to her ear as she waited for the call to connect.

"Wolfe-sama, I have informed Sesshomaru-sama of your present offer…No sir, unfortunately he did not accept…I…yes…yes I understand…Very well Wolfe-sama." Sakaki sighed as she closed the cellular device. Turning to Sesshomaru her eyes hardened as she began to activate the powers given to her by the Shikon no tama, "My employer wishes me to tell you that he will have this company by any means necessary and that he will crush you himself if need be."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly as he felt the surge of spiritual energy coming from the young woman. '_A miko…interesting…it would seem I have underestimated the wolf's resources, no matter, as long as Inuyasha lives nothing will change.'_ Slowly Sesshomaru's lips began to rise to form a small smile as he unleashed a small wave of youki. "Very well then. Inform your employer that he will not get my company easily and that my brother has a score to settle." She nodded slowly, and forced herself not to shake at the malevolent ness in his aura. As she began to leave she felt the could swear that death itself was right behind her, "And inform Tsumetai that this time he will die and that I shall drink the blood from his empty skull." Sakaki said nothing as the urge to retch began to engulf her, walking faster she stepped out of the office. "See you around love…" the dark haired man called out to her.

"I'd do her."

"You would do anything with an opening."

"That's not….oh wait….yeah, forgot about that...."

"I'm surrounded by idiots, perverts and the mentally impaired…"

"But I'm one of the good ones right?"

"…"

"Right…? I mean how was I suppose to know she was a he…and he was a cop?"

"…out…"

______________________

_**(BEGIN THE SEXUAL DEVIANCY!! LEMON WARNING!! UNDER 18 DON'T READ, AND IF YOU DO DON'T COMPLAIN.) **_

Kagura was no stranger to bad turns in life. When she was young she lost most of her family to a car accident that she herself had barely survived, however she had not been taught to be weak or to be afraid of anything. In fact as her grandfather was a former Sergeant in the Japanese military she had been taught strictly like any soldier in the army. This resulted with her being in some ways the tomboy that she is, but deep down she was still a woman. She loved girly thing, but hid them behind masks of tomboyisity? Regardless, she liked to be pampered, she had needs, and most importantly she feared. And a very big fear was currently pinning her to the ground. Now she wouldn't mind this, or the fact that he was currently feasting on her young and nubile flesh, however it was very difficult to get comfortable enough to do said things in the middle of a slum. She might not be a very girly girl, but was a simple room and a bed too much to ask?

She was about to open her mouth to complain when a very pleasurable coursed thru her body as her torturer/rapist/secret crush tore her tight sports jacket open and claimed one of her breasts in his mouth. "H-Hi-Higurashi-k-kun?!" Was all she could moan out as he silenced her by roughly squeezing her other breast, the pain and pleasure of his roughness melded together to create an intense wave of ecstasy that flushed all thoughts of protest from her mind, if he wanted her so bad, why should she deny him? Public place or not be damned, she would get laid tonight and finally have one upped her rival, not that that was the reason she was doing this, she genuinely cared for the man that was busy ripping the last of her clothing off like a possessed animal.

Slowly Inuyasha began his decent towards his goal, as his youkai blood demanded that he ravage the woman before him and since she wasn't resisting, he wasn't going to be the one to look the gift horse in the mouth. Gently he let his tongue run across the moist outer folds of her womanhood. As he ran his tongue slowly across her moist folds he could feel her begin to buck her hips against him. As he began licking faster, she let out low moans. Kagura had never experienced such pleasure, she was no stranger to the concept of masturbation, but never had it felt this…intense. The feelings that rushed thru her threatened to overwhelm her as she began to moan louder and louder, not bothering to conceal her moans. "OH KAMI!! MMHHM YES HIGURASHIII!!! RIGHT THERE!! MMHM OH K-K-KAMI!!!" She could begin to feel a warm sensation beginning to form in the pit of her stomach and it only began to increase more and more as Inuyasha began to lick the small nub of extremely sensitive nerves, finally she lost it when he gently but firmly bit down while sucking on her nub. "YYYYYEEEEEESSSSSSSS!!!! OHHHH KAAAAMIII YYEEEEESSS!!!"

Pulling away from her as soon as she finished, Inuyasha was quick to remove his restricting and uncomfortable clothing. Panting heavily Kagura could only stare in shock at the size of his 'third leg' '_How the hell will I get it to fit?'_ she asked herself as he placed himself at her entrance, she was going to protest, but she was cut off again when he pushed into her spreading her virgin walls and causing intense pain and pleasure to flow thru her shaking her to her very core. "O-OH KKAM….S-SO B-BIG!!" She could only bite down on her lip as he began to push further and further inside her, she had long ago lost her Hymen due to all her sports and training from her grandfather, but she was still incredibly tight. Inuyasha let out a low grunt at her tightness, but continued to thrust into her slowly increasing his pace once she was accustomed to his size.

Kagura was gone. Her mind no longer seemed to inhabit her body, the pleasure was so intense that all she could do was moan and beg to be fucked harder or faster or both, having been reduced to a drooling sex-drunk. She had lost track of how many times she had climaxed on her lover, and he was still going strong. Again she let out another loud glass shattering scream as she orgasmed as Inuyasha began to pound into her from behind, not that she cared, he could be hanging her from a tree, so long as he kept fucking her he could do whatever he wanted to her body. Alas, all good things must come to an end.

As he let go one final groan, he began to spew his seed into her. Despite having just orgasmed, Kagura was completely unprepared for this feeling of liquid heat filling her. Groaning like the animal she had become Kagura could only moan as her walls tightened one final time and milked his throbbing and twitching member for all it was worth. Then, before it was all over he leaned down and proceeded to sink his fangs into the tender flesh of her neck. Again Kagura could only moan at the pleasure/pain his marking gave her before she promptly passed out.

_**(END LEMON! NOW SAFE TO CONTINUE READING!!)**_

Slowly the red began to fade from Inuyasha's eyes. Shaking his head slightly to clear the slight fuzz that was surrounding his vision, "W-what…?" a small whimper made him look down as he was suddenly embraced by a very attractive (and very nude) Kagura. What really caught his eye however was a certain mark on her neck that had begun to take the shape of his family emblem.

"Oh fuck…"

_________________

Yuki Higurashi was cleaning the shrine steps. Today had been a really good day. First she got up in the morning and the crick in her leg that had been bothering her suddenly went away, then her father up and decided that he was going to take the weekend off and go visit a friend of his in Osaka. That in particular had made her very happy. She loved her father, but he was a bit too much now and again, and would never cease to stop trying to "Purify/Banish" her poor Inuyasha….wait…

"No Yuki… you are much too old for that, you merely meant it in the protective motherly way!" She nodded to herself as she began sweeping again.

"Still…"

She couldn't prevent the blush that adorned her cheeks as she remembered how big he was and how he felt on top of her. She shuddered in both repulsion and delight. No her time had passed. Still Souta had stayed over at his friends for the weekend. Perhaps…

She was interrupted however as a very flustered, and naked Inuyasha jumped from seemingly nowhere and landed smack dab in front of her. "INUYASHA!!!" she cried both mortified and aroused by the sight. She settled more for the earlier when she noticed he was carrying an equally naked young woman in his arms.

"Yuki…I fucked up…"

**Kuroi-Yasha: Well, what do you all think? Again I'm sorry this took so long, and I expect some angry/upset reviews but meh? Life is hard and if you don't like it, tough. But I'll try to reply to everyone the first chance I get again sorry for the wait. And thanks for reading.**


End file.
